


Dark Wings Over Innsmouth

by PanzerDolt



Series: Philanthropy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Future, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanzerDolt/pseuds/PanzerDolt
Summary: Set five years after the events of RWBY. Assumption is that team RWBY managed to save the world, and are now working as huntresses, expect for Weiss who inherited the Schnee DUST. Future AU stuff I guess.First part of my Philanthropy Series that follow team RWBY's ordinary tasks to make the world a better place.A short story about Blake and Yang going on a hunt in the small town of Innsmouth, to track down and kill a mysterious Grimm that has been attacking the town.





	1. Dark Wings Over Innsmouth Part 1

Heavy strikes impacted the punching bag as high tempo rock music filled the air. Sweat flew off Yang’s muscles every time her fist impacted the bag. The blonde was in high moods and in full training mode, and she had no intentions of giving the bag any mercy.

As the music was nearing its peak, Yang’s strikes hit harder and harder. When the hyped-up rock song hit its high point, Yang threw her hand back and her eyes flared red. As her fist impacted the bag, it ripped it open and sent it flying and burning against a wall, colliding against it with a loud thud.

Yang’s red eyes returned to normal quite immediately, as she gasped. “Oh shit!” She rushed over to the broken bag that was slightly burning, and she started to stomp out the fire. Just as she finished stomping the broken bag, the door opened, and Blake entered the room.

Blakes ears were prepped up as she rushed in “I heard a loud thud, is everything okay?” She had been sitting outside in their garden reading, when the loud bang had scared her.

“Yeah, its fine. Just some faulty work out gear.” Yang kicked the bag.

Blake looked at the bag on the ground and sighed. “Again?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault these things can’t take a good beating.” Yang shrugged. “I do admit, I got carried away a little. I was on fire, quite literally.” She chuckled.

Blake walked over to the bag and begun observing the wall it had impacted. “There better not be any damage to the wallpaper!”

“Look, its fine. Sorry for scaring you and pulling you out of your reading.” Yang apologized with a smile. “I’ll look into some better training options, because obliviously these bags won’t do the trick anymore.”

“Mmhm. Yes, you should probably do that.” Blake responded whilst observing the wall for damage. She then proceeded to grabs Yang’s hand and begun to observe it instead. “How about you, any damage?”

Yang laughed. “Blake, please.” She flexed her arm grinning. “You think that would be enough to hurt me?”

“You never know, you could have hit the bag in a wrong angle, maybe had your fist in the wrong form and hurt your fingers.” She rubbed Yang’s palm. “Even professionals make mistakes time to time, there is nothing wrong with checking.” She explained whilst giving Yang a smile.

Yang faintly smiled back. “I guess so. In any case, I am alright.” She gently took Blakes hand and brought it to her face and landed a soft kiss on it. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

Blake smiled. “That’s my job.” Her ears prepped up again. “Quite literally actually. I was contacted just a minute ago. I think we might have a new job.”

Yang returned to the bag begun moving the broken bag. “Oh?”

“Yes, I was contacted by the Mayor of Innsmouth. Apparently, they have been under attack for a month now by some unknown Grimm.” She explained.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her. “A whole month and now they request help? They must have their priorities straight.” She moved the bag to the corner of the room, where it would be waiting a proper disposal.

Blake shrugged. “Innsmouth is a relatively small town, and they are not very rich either. Their main source of survival and income is fishing.” She leaned against the nearby wall. “I guess they had to collect some Lien to hire somebody.”

Yang gave Blake a playful look. “Well sounds like someone has done their homework.”

Blake crossed her arms. “I knew of the place beforehand. It is a notorious town for being one of the earliest towns where humans and faunus are living together in peace.”

Yang scowled. “It’s sad that something like that is notorious. Human and faunus should be able to live together in peace, period.”

“And towns like Innsmouth are a good example of it.” She sighed. “Apparently, not everyone thinks that. They contacted few hunters prior to me, and they turned the hunt down because of… well, the towns faunus and human relations.”

Yang scoffed. “That’s disgusting. It makes me sick to my stomach people like that exist.” She slammed her fists together. “Well, tell the Innsmouth mayor he just hired two huntresses to beat the living crap out of their little Grimm problem.”

Blake giggled “Glad to see you are in such high spirits.”

Yang shrugged “Eh, I am just happy that I get to go beat something.” She proceeded over to Blake and rested her hands on Blakes hips. “I mean, not that I don’t enjoy the quiet peaceful life with you, with the relaxing books and candle lit dinners.” She gave Blakes behind a playful squeeze. “But you know, sometimes girls just want to have fun.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Save some of that attitude for the actual mission. Now, how about we set on making something to eat?”

Yang smiled brightly. “Tuna Noodle Casserole?”

“Hmm, sounds lovely.” She tried her best not to show It, but her mouth was practically watering already.

* * *

Few days later the duo was on an airship, heading towards Innsmouth. It was in the south east end of Vale. The town did not have a designated landing point for airships, so they had to arrange a landing nearby the town.

Inside of the airship was very luxurious as was expected of a Schnee Company airship. The duo had made a call to Weiss who was more then happy to arrange the flight for them. Inside the ship was also two bags designated for Blake and Yang, filled with ammunition and rations for their upcoming hunt. Blake swears that Weiss is spoiling them, but Yang was more then happy to accept the supplies. Of course, Yang was more then happy to also accept the luxurious seats and minibar onboard the ship.

Yang was sitting in her comfortable leather seat across Blake, as she swirled her Strawberry Sunrise in her hand. Blake had scolded her that this was not a vacation visit, but in the end, there was no reason not to enjoy what they had. Blake instead opted to drink some tea and relax herself with light reading to spend the time.

As Yang took a sip and finished her drink, and almost by que, the pilots voice came on the intercom. “Sorry to interrupt the relaxing, but we are coming up on the designated landing zone in 10 minutes. Might want to start checking your gear.” the scruff voice announced.

Yang gazed outside of the window and looked in the distance, where she could make out Innsmouth. It was a relatively sized town, with a huge harbour area, filled with loads of houses and settlements. The town elevated up to a small hill, with a more luxurious looking manor at the top of it.”

“Well. It’s a town alright.” Yang said unimpressed.

Blake closed her book and set it down. “Expected something more?”

“No, not really. Its pretty much how I imagined it.” Yang looked at Blake playfully. “Think they got a nightclub?”

Blake just shook her head amused. “What do you think?”

Yang chuckled. “Hey you never know.” She proceeded to get up from her seat. “Well, let’s go ready up.”

Blake nodded her head and stood up to follow Yang. Together they made their way to the back of the ship where their gear was located. Yang pulled out her aluminium case and opened it up. The inside of the case was filled with different type of shells for her Ember Celica and bionic arm. It also had the unused Ember Celica gauntlet inside, just in case. She closed her case and lifted it up. She also grabbed the bag that was designated to her, with rations and even more shells. “Geez, did Weiss think we really need this much ammo?”

Blake was checking her own case that hosted the Gambol Shroud and several magazines and whetstones. She closed it up and carried it as she took her bag as well. “Probably not, but you know how protective she is. She just wants to make sure we are properly set up.”

“I know. Ice Queen is a real Ice Mom isn’t she.” Yang chuckled.

“Oh, as if you didn’t enjoy her little transport minibar.” Blake poked at Yang.

“Oh, I loved it!” Yang squealed.

The door at the back of the ship opened, and a small ramp extended down on to the ground as the intercom turned on again. “Good hunt you two. Give me a call when you are done, and I will come pick you up.” The intercom was silent for a while and then the pilot spoke again. “And please, come back alive. If something were to happen, I am sure my ass would be fired.”

Yang chuckled as she went and stepped outside of the ship, Blake following right behind. “I wonder what its like having Weiss as your boss.”

“For certain, a lot better then having her father as one.” Blake stated. “Besides, we are technically part of a hunting firm funded by her. You do realize that makes her your boss, right?”

“Well, Ruby is our leader, who is my little sister, and Weiss as someone who is dating the current little sister, better appease me and my big sisterly rage. So technically, I am the boss.”

Blake blinked her eyes. “You made absolutely no sense.”

Yang slumped. “Yeah, I know, it sounded way better in my head.” The sudden tone change in Yang caused Blake to let out a soft giggle.

Blake patted Yang on the back. “Appease your big sisterly rage? Please.” Blake chuckled. “Remember when Ruby came out to you and told she was dating Weiss? You practically deflated all of your air when you sighed out in relief.”

The two started walking towards the town as the airship took off and begun flying away.

“Agh, its annoying.” Yang groaned frustrated. “I practiced the tough big sister act my whole life. I was practically waiting for the day Ruby would start dating someone, so I could scare the crap out of who ever they were. I had this whole speech planned about what I would do if they ever dared to hurt her.”

She threw her hands up in the air. “And it turns out Ruby is dating Weiss! There goes the whole act. What am I going to do, threaten her?” Yang put on a playfully serious voice. “Hey Weiss, I know you are one of the closest and dearest friends I have, who has been Ruby’s best friend and partner for years, who has helped her and protected her with their own life. Well, if you hurt her now, I am going to be like, really disappointed and upset.” Yang shook her head. “Yeah, does not work at all.”

Blake giggled. “It’s a pretty small price to pay for them to be happy right?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I am super glad they are happy together. Not that they needed it, but they had my blessing the moment they decided to tell us.” Yang assured.

After a while of walking, they came upon the towns gate. It was not a huge gate, and neither was the wall surrounding the town. But It would keep grimm out. They both stood in front of it, waiting if somebody would greet them. Yang and Blake just looked at each other puzzled, until Yang yelled. “Hello?!”

Right after shouting the greeting, they could hear multiple footsteps on top of the wall, as suddenly three guards popped up and pointed their guns at them. Yang and Blake both dropped their suitcases and lifted their hands up as Yang yelled “Woah, woah!”

One of the guards yelled out. “Who are you people, are you bandits?”

Blake responded quickly and calmly. “No, we are the huntresses your Mayor ordered.” She waved her hand above her head. “Hi.”

Yang scoffed annoyed. “Do I look like a bandit? How many bandits have hair like this huh?”

The guards lowered their guns a little bit, but were clearly still anxious, ready to prop them up. “Hunters huh? If I remember correctly, he hired one.”

“Yeah, she my plus one.” Blake nudged her head towards Yang. “We are a kind of a package deal.”

“Uh huh. Well, you stay put, I am going to call this in.” The guard responded and lowered their gun. They proceeded to pull out a radio and begun to contact someone. After a while, somebody answered. “Hey Brans, we got two women here claiming to be huntresses. One faunus and one Cyborg.”

Yang prepped up. “Hey, I am not a cyborg!” The outburst caused the two remaining guards to jump and point their guns at her. Yang just eyed both and pointed at her bionic hand. “Bionic hand. Its Bionic” Both guards looked at each other confused. Yang groaned and returned her hands above her head. “Argh, forget it!”

The guard continued with the radio call. “Yeah, we got them here. We have them held up. Yes, with guns.” The radio exploded with noise as the guard jumped scared. “O-of course! Sorry!” When they finished with the call, they immediately said. “Okay, put the guns away. Brans is expecting them.” They leaned over the gate. “I am sorry! We’ll open the door immediately.” With that, the guard disappeared.

Yang and Blake lowered their hands and picked up their cases again. “Well, that was one weird welcome.” Yang stated.

“Yeah, seems like they are a little bit jumpy don’t you think?” Blake inquired.

“Must be what ever is going on here. I’m sure they will fill us in.”

The gate slowly started to open, and the guard that made the radio call came out to greet them. The guard took their helmet off, revealing a Brunette in her late teens or perhaps early twenties, with navy blue eyes, and a little cute fin on top of her head. “I am so sorry! I did not mean to make a rude welcome.”

Yang shrugged. “Its not the first time we have had weapons pointed at us.” She gave the woman a smirk. “Besides, you would need a lot more people and firepower to even attempt to take us down.”

Blake immediately nudged Yang on the shoulder. “Yang! Behave.” She turned to address the woman. “I am sorry about my partner here, she is a brute.” Blake gave the woman a formal bow. “I am Blake Belladonna, and this is my partner Yang Xiao Long.”

Yang proceeded to do an overly formal bow. “At your service my lady.” Blake just rolled her eyes as the guard looked at her confused.

The guard woman spoke. “Oh, my name is Nave Cobe.” She bowed herself. “It is pleasure to meet real huntresses.” She pointed behind her. “If you don’t mind, I was instructed to bring you to the Inn, we have freed a room for you there.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her. “Sure, Mayor don’t want to see us right away?”

Nave smiled at her. “Well yes, but it must be uncomfortable to carry all of that equipment. You can drop it off at the Inn.”

Blake shrugged and nodded her head. “Please, lead the way then.”

The duo begun to follow the woman, as they navigated the streets and houses of Innsmouth. The populace of humans and faunus seemed to be going about their business, but clearly something was bothering everyone. “So, welcome to the Innsmouth. It’s not perfect, but it is home.” Nave turned to Blake as she walked. “I noticed that you are a faunus. I can proudly say, we don’t have discrimination here, and faunus are more than welcome. In fact, half of the town is faunus, mostly the aquatic type. That’s why we have such a large harbour area.”

She turned on her heels to face Yang. “I mean, of course we don’t discriminate against humans either, like the- “

“White Fang.” Blake interjected whilst furrowing her brows.

“Uh. Yes. We don’t discriminate against the humans like white fang. We believe in equality in here. Like real, actual equality. This goes for cyborgs too!”

Yang rolled her eyes. “I am not a cyborg its Bio- oh whatever.” Her outburst caused Blake to giggle silently.

They arrived in front of a building, that had sign that read “R'lyeh Inn.” Nave spoke to them “Well, here we are. You can check in and drop your belonging here before we continue to the Mayor.” She snapped her finger as she realized something. “Oh crap, I just realized we had only one room set up for you. I am sorry, I am sure we can manage to get you another room.”

Blake shook her head gently. “No need, I am more then fine with sharing a room with that brute.” She turned to Yang and smiled warmly at her. “She is my girlfriend after all.”

Nave looked confused for a moment, and then squealed.  “Oooh! You two are lovers! That is so cool!”

Both Blake and Yang looked at each other confused. “Is it?”

Nave nodded her head furiously. “Yes, it is! Two lover warriors, adventuring around the world, defeating evil Grimm.” The woman obliviously begun daydreaming about some grand adventure in her head.

“So, should we drop off our stuff?” Yang asked still a little bit confused.

“Oh what? Oh yes, yes please. I’ll wait here.” The woman sat down on the Inn’s steps and put her head in her hands, as she drifted away in a daydream. “To fight against evil with love, sharing a battle with your lover. So cool.”

Yang raised and eyebrow at the woman, not quite sure how to process what she witnessed, and continued inside with Blake. The inside of the Inn was not very luxurious, but comfortable and relaxing enough that it felt nice. They arrived at the reception desk. Yang took the little bell on the desk and rang it. Nothing. She rang it again. Nothing. “Is there anybody even here?” Yang asked Blake.

Blake shrugged and took the bell. She rang it one more time, and almost immediately a head popped out around the corner of a room behind the desk, startling both Yang and Blake. “What’s with all the ringing?” an old woman’s voice asked. The woman behind the corner walked into clear view. The woman was very tall, and her old face was filled with scars.

“Yes, we had a room here?” Blake asked politely.

“A room?” The old woman squinted at her confused.

“Yes, this is an Inn, right?” Blake asked curious.

The woman’s eyes went wide. “Is it?”

Blake looked at Yang, and Yang shrugged to signal she was just as confused as her. “Yes?”

The old woman remained quiet for a moment, as if she was pondering something. Then she smiled. “Oh yes, I forgot. Of course, it is. You must be the huntress.”

Blake sighed in relief. “Oh yes, I am.” She nudged her head towards Yang. “This is my partner, we’ll be sharing the room.”

“Very well. Its upstairs on the left, number 3.” She squinted at Yang. “You sure you don’t need two rooms?”

“Oh no, me and my partner are very close.” Blake explained.

The woman eyed both of them for a moment. “Ah, I see. In that case I’m moving you to room 2.” The woman said as she turned around to reach her key cabinet.”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “Uhm, how come the room change?”

The old woman took the key with number two on it and smiled at her. “It has a queen-sized bed.” She tossed the keys to Yang who was now blushing. “Well go on you kids, go settle in.” The woman returned to where she came from, mumbling. “Ah, to be young and in love. How quaint.”

Yang and Blake just watched her walk off, and turned to each other, both blushing furiously. They both begun to giggle as they begun making their way to their room.

The room 2 was right next to the original room, but on the opposite side of the hallway. They opened the door and entered inside. It was not a big room, enough to fit a desk and a queen-sized bed. They closed the door behind them and placed their cases on the bed.

As they opened the cases and begun to arm themselves, Yang started small talk. “Well, this town seems pretty good. You told two people about our little Human Faunus relationship, and instead of disgusting looks and hateful messages, it was received positively.”

“It is a human faunus town, I am sure we are not the only interspecies lovers here.” Blake responded as she slid a magazine inside her weapon.

“No, but I bet we are definitely the cutest.” Yang chimed.

“Oh, shush you.” Blake smiled at Yang. “So, that guard Nave. Remind you of someone?”

“Yeah. My dorky little sister that loves huntresses.” Yang stopped rummaging and begun thinking about Weiss and Ruby. “Quite literally in fact.”

Blake giggled. “Wonder what’s her story, what caused her to geek out so hard?”

“Beats me. Maybe she will end up asking for our autographs.”

“Oh, you would love that wouldn’t you.” Blake giggled.

“What can I say.” Yang pumped her hands loading shells into her guns. “I am a diva.”

Blake slid her sword into its sheathe and put it on her back. “Yes, I have noticed that. Come on then, lets go talk with the mayor.”

The duo left the room and locked the door behind. They made their way to the reception area, where there was no sign of the old lady. They proceeded outside to find the woman in the same exact spot they had left her, still daydreaming of some grand romance filled adventure.

“Hey, Nave.” Yang called out, but the girl remained daydreaming. “Nave!” A little louder call made the girl snap out of her fantastical daydream.

 “Oh uh, what?” The girl asked confused and startled.

“The mayor please.” Yang answered and smiled amused.

“O-oh yes! Please follow me!” The girl stood up and begun walking towards the manor on top of the small mountain. “I trust you found the room and settled in? Hope old lady Sepi did not give you trouble.”

“Oh, not at all. She was very helpful.” Blake explained smiling.

“We don’t get many visitors here, so her Inn is never busy. She usually just sits in the back, daydreaming of her younger days.”

Yang leaned in and whispered to Blake. “She ain’t the only one who daydreams a lot apparently.”

Nave continued to explain. “You know, she used to be a huntress back in the day.” She sighed. “But unfortunately, she is a little bit too old to deal with the current issue at hand, hence why we had to call you in.”

“Everyone deserves some rest at that age, even huntresses. We’ll be glad to help.” Blake said confident.

As the trio went up the hill on a small road, they came upon the manor. It was relatively cheap looking manor, but noticeably higher quality then rests of the buildings below. The house did not have guards or anything, and Nave just walked right up to the door, and opened it. As they walked inside, somebody called out Naves name. As the trio turned to look who had called out for her, they were met with a tall woman that appeared to be in her forties. She had a casual dress that revealed her backside that held a large shark like fin. And as she approached she smiled warmly at Nave, revealing her sharp teeth. Needles to say, she was some type of a shark Faunus.

“I take it these are the guests?” She inquired.

“Yes, the cyborg and the faunus I called in.” Nave explained as she straightened her back.

Yang was about to say something, but just closed her hand into a fist and placed it on her mouth. She instead opted to just giving a formal bow. Blake repeated the gesture and introduced them. “I am Blake Belladonna, and this is my partner Yang Xiao Long.”

The shark lady happily grabbed her hand and shook it. “How good that you could make it.” As she went to Yang, she noticed her unusual looking arm, and hesitated for a moment. But she then smiled at Yang and grabbed her bionic hand and shook it. “It is a pleasure to have both of you here.”

Yang was used to people giving her hand odd looks, and at this stage, it did not really bother her. “We’ll gladly kick some Grimm butt for you.” She responded smiling.

“Now, I hope my daughter was not too much of a hassle?” She eyed Nave.

“Nah, most of our meetings with new people result into us being pointed with weapons. No offense taken.” Yang explained with a sly grin.

The shark woman shook her head at her daughter. “That sounds like a very rude way of welcoming someone.”

Nave threw her hands up in defense “They could have been bandits! Or Grimm! Or like Bandit Grimm!”

“We have not had a bandit attack in years, and neither of them look very much like Grimm, do they?”

Nave crossed her arms. “I stand by my actions.”

The shark lady sighed. “So stubborn.” She returned to address Yang and Blake. “I am Mai. You already met my daughter Nave, the most hyper active guard in Innsmouth.” The comment made Nave toss her head to the side and let out a “Hmph!” Mai giggled and continued. “My husband Brans is the mayor here and is the person who contacted you Miss Belladonna. I believe he is in his office upstairs.” She guided her hand upstairs. “Please, follow me.” Just before she begun ascending, she nodded to Nave. “And you can go back to work.”

Nave threw her a mocking salute. “Ay ay, ma’am.” and begun to leave the building.

Mai shook her head and begun leading the duo to the office of her husband. She knocked on the door and a man’s voice came from the other side “Yes?”

“I have the huntresses your ordered here.”

Sound of rustling of paper could be heard on the other side. “Oh yes! Yes, send them in.”

Mai nodded to Yang and Blake. “You go ahead, I will go fetch some beverages for us.” Blake nodded to her and opened the door to the room.

The room was medium sized and sported a desk, few chairs and a sofa. It was not a very luxurious study, but enough to get the point across. Behind the desk sat a man in his forties who had long white ponytail, and some very unkept beard stubble on his face. It was clear this man had been stressed out lately, as his eyes had dark bags under them. The man stood from the desk and practically rushed to greet Blake.

Before Blake could open her mouth to say anything, the man had already grabbed her hand and was shaking it ecstatically. “Miss Belladonna, I am so glad you made it here, I am truly happy you decided to take this hunt.”

Blake looked over her shoulder at Yang, who just gave her a raised eyebrow. “Uh, pleasure is all mine?”

The man quickly locked eyes with Yang and repeated the same motion. “Ah, Yang Xiao Long, Blake said she will be taking you with her, pleasure to meet you and thank you for coming!” As he let go off Yangs hand, he shook his arm. “Damn, you got a hell of a grip on you.” He let out an awkward laugh as he turned to return behind his desk. “Please, have a seat you two, we have much to discuss.” He motioned towards the two seats in front of him.

Blake and Yang both walked up to the desk and both sat down. After sitting down, Blake spoke. “So, I believe you had some Grimm trouble?”

“Oh yes, a very troublesome Grimm situation indeed. The most troublesome, in fact a very horrible situation you could say.” He grabbed his head. “It’s the Nosferatu, a horrible Vampire that abducts people and sucks them dry of their blood. There is nothing we can do, we have tried everything! He sends his minions to attack our village and when we least expect it, he will snatch one of us away! We have no silver bullets or stakes to defeat him, and we are totally helpless against the lord of the night, not even garlic works against this evil incar- “He was cut off abruptly by a cup of tea slammed in front of him.

Mei had returned with a tray filled with cups of tea, and she had slammed one right in front of him. As she took the other cups and placed them in front of Yang and Blake, she spoke to her husband. “Brans, you are babbling like a crazy person again, they are professional huntresses, they don’t need to hear this mumbling about vampires. “

“I am telling you! It’s the Nosferatu from the legends! The no life king, an ancient evil Vampire- “

Mei gently bonked him in the head with the empty tray. “Oh, shut up you and your Vampires.” She sighed. “I swear, you and that daughter of ours, you have no concept of hospitality or manners. First she holds them up with guns and now they have to listen to your crazy ramblings.” She stood next her husband and addressed Yang and Blake. “I apologize for my family’s behavior, let me bring you up to what’s really going on.”

Blake and Yang nodded. “Yes, please.” Blake responded amused.

She sighed. “So, for the past month, our town has been under attack by an unknown Grimm. From what we have seen and heard, it is a large humanoid creature with wings and head of a bat. Hence why my husband here thinks it’s a vampire from his story books.”

“And what about the minions?” Yang asked curious.

“He was not making that part up. You see, every attack starts the same way. During nights, the town has been attacked by a large swarm of bat like Grimm. The bat grimms themselves are not the problem, as our guards can defend against such threat.” She looked uncomfortable as she continued. “What we found out, was what followed after is the problem. The bats are a sort of a diversion, and when everyone is busy dealing with them, this large grimm swoops right in and attacks us. Before we even know for sure what has happened, it has taken one of our people and snatched them away.” She sighed. “We have already lost over ten people. And we cannot allow any more to be taken. It is also clear that we ourselves are not fit to handle the situation. That’s where you come in.”

Yang nodded. “So, essentially all we have to do is locate the big grimm and kill it. Easy enough.”

The woman furrowed her brows. “It is a very dangerous creature, are you sure you people are prepared properly to take care of it?”

Blake took a sip of her tea and sat it back down. “Miss Mei, my partner can appear very cocky, but I assure she packs up every word she speaks. I don’t think a single creature stands in Remnant that could stand a chance against her.” She smiled reassuringly to the woman.

Brans spoke out quickly. “Do you people have silver and stakes to kill the beast?”

Yang shrugged. “No, but I have gauntlet and a bionic arm that fire high explosive shotgun rounds, I once killed a Ursa with my bare hands and I can punch trough solid steel. Oh, and my partner is a ninja with a sword so ridiculous I can’t even understand how it works. I think we are good.”

The man remained quiet for a while and then just responded “Fair enough.”

Mei inquired. “I know this is not much information to go off on, but it’s all we know. I hope you two can do something, because we are out of options.”

Blake and Yang pondered for a moment. Blake was the first one of them to speak. “I know it is not the most ideal option, but I think we will have to wait for another attack.”

Mei looked worried. “Are you sure? We have already lost so many people, I wish we would not lose anymore.”

Yang crossed her arms and smiled. “But this time, we will be here. When your Nosferatu decides to show its ugly head, we’ll make sure the last thing it ever sees is us. I promise, no one will be taken away under my watch.”

Blake nodded. “Waiting for the creature to show is the best option. When it appears again, we will attack it. Best case, we kill it there and then. Worst case scenario, it flees away, and we track it to its nest and then kill it. Both of the outcomes result into the problem being taken care of.”

Mei nodded hesitantly. “Well. If you people say so. I mean, I won’t argue with the actual professionals. You do what you do best.” She gave them a smile.

The man nodded as well. “Please, we don’t want to lose anymore people.”

Blake and Yang looked at each other and nodded. “Don’t worry, we are on it!” Yang chimed.

* * *

After the meeting with the Mayor, the duo decided to return to the Inn room to plan what they would do next. The people of Innsmouth were quiet and clearly worried by the recent events, and the once lively streets now only hosted few people doing their business.

As Yang sat on the desk of the Inn room, she was digging into her rations. It was assortment of meats, providing a high protein meal, albeit not a very taste one. Yang stuck her tongue out obliviously not very pleased with her current food. “Blagh, these Atlas Military Rations are bland and tasteless.  Couldn’t the Ice Queen have given us Crab Dinners in a can?”

Blake was currently sitting on the bed happily chowed down her rations. “Suck it up, they do what they are supposed to do.” As Blake chewed he gave Yang a teasing look. “Ever since Weiss became the CEO of Schnee Dust, you sure have gotten the taste for high life, haven’t you?”

“Can’t blame a girl for enjoying the more luxuries sides of life.” Yang defended herself playfully. “And as Weisses sister in law, I plan on taking full advantage of the situation.” She sat down her ration and begun acting as if she was walking on a boardwalk of a fashion show. “I’m gonna make her buy me the most expensive set of clothes, all yellow of course.” She did a little spin in front of Blake. “And I will have her get me so many precious jewels around my neck that a few businesses will go out of business.”

“Please don’t.” Blake simply chuckled and planted her face in her palm.

“Oh, did you think I was done?” Yang smirked at Blake and took her arm, pulling her from the bed against herself. “I will make sure you get the exact same treatment, can’t have my babe prancing around me like some commoner.” She reached around and gave Blakes behind a playful squeeze. “I will especially request that the outfit will display this wonderful rear.”

Blake blushed and swatted Yang’s hand away from her rear. “Oh please, I am not some trophy wife.”

Yang chuckled. “Nope, but I could be yours.” Yang leaned in and planted her lips onto Blakes, and she offered no resistance. After sharing the short but sweet affection, they simply smiled at each other.

“You know Yang, I am pretty happy with just the way we are.”

“I know. I am too.” She gave her one quick kiss again. “And besides, I could never ask for something like that. Our little ice queen already pampers us enough in her own loving way, and I would not have it any other way.”

Blake chuckled. “Sure. And that is why you are planning on asking her for those upgrades for Bumblebee?”

Yang poked Blakes nose. “Hey, those are much needed upgrades incase I need to use her for a mission.”

Blake tilted her head and smirked. “Oh yes, we do a lot of reconnaissance missions to night clubs don’t we.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Blaagh, you are no fun.” She once again sneaked her hand on Blakes rear. “We’ll, sometimes you are.”

Blake now in return rolled her eyes at Yang as she pushed herself off. “Can you leave my behind alone for a few minutes?”

Yang leaned against the wall playfully smiling at her. “Nope, I love the Bellabooty, and I can’t lie.”

Blake just simply stared at Yang with her mouth slightly agape, in disbelief. “Bellabooty? Really?” She let out a sigh. “Why was I in love with you again?”

Yang simply flexed her arm and kissed her bicep as she wiggled her eyebrows. “I bet it’s my charming personality.”

Blake chuckled. “Yes, definitely something like that.” She sat on the bed again. “Finish your ration, I want to head out to scout the town before the night falls.”

Yangs eyes gleamed with excitement “Oh, think we can scout out a bar?”

Blake scowled at Yang. “This is not a vacation, remember?”

Yang shrugged. “Hey, might as well scout it out right?” She placed hands on Blakes shoulder. “Just one drink, maybe we get to chat up some locals. I mean, they might be able to tell us more about our mystery vampire.”

Blake was about to say something, but she stopped. “You know, that is actually not a bad idea.” She sternly pointed her finger at Yang. “But only one drink. We are not here to get wasted and party. Besides, remember what happened last time?”

Yang crossed her arms. “Last time, some idiots thought it was a good idea to come up to two huntresses and starts insulting them.” She shrugged. “Surprise, it did not end well for them.”

“I know. But the world is always gonna be filled with bigoted people like them. I don’t think beating them up was the right answer.” Blake scowled. “You know, it won’t be the only time someone will not approve of our love. We’ll have to find a better way of handling such situations.”

Yang laughed. “I don’t know, beating up my problems seems to work most of the time.” She smirked at Blake. “Why am I getting the scolding here? If I remember correctly, you threw the first punch.”

Blakes ears flopped against her head. “They called you a degenerate animal lover. Before I even realized, I had already sprung to action.” She crossed her arms. “You know, you are not the only one who hates seeing their loved ones hurt and insulted.”

Yang sat next to Blake and rested her head on Blakes shoulder. “I know. I was just annoyed you got the first punch in. I was not very fond of their comments towards you either.”

Blake smiled and rested her head on Yang. “I know.” She moved her hand into Yangs mechanical one, and they intertwined their fingers. “I really love you Yang.”

“Yeah, I love me too.” Yang felt Blake gently nudge her into her side. “Ouch. I am kidding. Of course, I love you too Blake.”

The couple sat there in silence for a minute, until Yang moved her head back up. “So, the scouting? Ready to head out?”

Blake simply said “Nope.” She pointed at the desk. “You still have to finish your food.”

Yang groaned and returned to finish off her bland meal.

* * *

As the duo came downstairs, they decided they would need directions to a bar. They went up to the reception and rang the bell, and to no surprise, the old lady did not appear. Yang proceeded to ring a second time, still nothing. She gave Blake a curious look, and rang it a third time, and almost immidietly old lady Sepi poked her head outside the door. “What’s the ruckus all about now?”

Blake leaned against the counter and smiled. “Sorry to bother, but we were wondering if you could point us to a direction of a bar?”

The old lady squinted at her. “Arentcha supposed to be working?”

Yang slid into the conversation “We are, we want more information on our target. We figured we’d go ask around a place where a lot of people gather.”

The old lady chuckled. “If you say so. But back in my day, we would have already dealt with the problem.”

“It’s kind of hard to deal with something we have never seen or know anything about.” Yang defended a little annoyed.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I was not blaming you. I’m saying this whole situation could have been dealt with right when it begun.” She crossed her arms. “I have seen the creature myself. Did not look like much. If I was even few years younger and not brittle as a stick house on a windy day, I would have dealt with it myself.”

Blake raised her eyebrow at the woman. “If the creature really is a pushover, why haven’t the people dealt with it then?”

“Because they are all damn cowards. They could organize a hunt party, and go after the grimm themselves, but nobody is willing to volunteer. Nobody wants to try to even fight the creature. They would rather just hide and hope they are not picked up to be a next snack.” She scoffed. “And that is exactly the reason the creature has killed so many. Because nobody is willing to try to stop it. They are weak, so instead, they call in the hunters.”

“And what is wrong with that?” Yang asked peaking the interest form the old lady. “Its understandable they are afraid. From what I have seen, this town is not filled with warriors or soldiers. They are normal people living their normal lives. And now they are threatened by an unknown grimm that has already taken their friends? No wonder nobody is volunteering to fight against such a threat.” Yang sharply pointed her thumb at herself. “That’s why we are here. We are here, so they won’t have to be afraid anymore and can continue living their lives in peace.” Yang shrugged. “It’s a harsh world, but not everyone can be a warrior. That’s why we who are strong, must protect the once who are weak.”

The old lady stared wide eyed at Yang after her speech. “Oh, you are that type of hunters.”

Yang asked curious. “And what type would that be?”

“The foolish heroic types, that think they can save everyone.” The old woman said sternly.

This time, Blake interjected. “Perhaps we can’t save everyone, but that does not mean we should not try.” She sighed. “Weren’t you a huntress as well?”

The old woman shrugged. “Eh. I was more of a mercenary.” She leaned against the counter. “But I can tell you people are not in it for the money.” She smiled. “My partner was the same way. Always trying to be the hero.” She pushed herself off the counter. “Well, what you are looking for is the Divebar at the harbor. You can’t miss it.”

The duo was not quite sure how to answer so Blake spoke up. “A dive bar? What’s its name?”

The woman looked at her amused. “Divebar. That is the name.”

“Oh…”

“Yep. Needed anything else from little old me?”’

“Nah, that will be all. Thanks.” Yang responded as she begun to leave the building.

“Take care you two, and don’t become vampire food.”

* * *

 

As the two entered the streets of Innmouth they begun to head towards the harbor.

“Geez, that old lady really teared into the folks here.” Yang said as she stretched her arms.

Blake smiled at yang. “That was quite a speech you gave.”

Yang chuckled. “Hey, I have to be like one of the heroic huntresses my sister looks up to. I have to play the part.”

Blake quickly sneaked up on Yang and gave her cheek a quick kiss. “I think you are a heroic huntress, not just playing a part.”

Yang blushed. “M-maybe, but I am nothing compared to Ruby.” She smiled softly. “I think I am just trying live up to be a hero like her.”

“Well, you are doing a pretty stellar job of it so far.” Blake assured Yang in a loving tone.

“Thanks Blake. It really does mean a lot, coming from you.”

Before they even realized it, they had arrived at the harbor. And just like the old lady had said, it really was hard to miss. There was a building with bright neon colored signs that read “Diverbar”, from within relaxing music was emitting.

Without wasting time, the duo entered inside the building and observed their surroundings. It was not as glamorous as one of Yang’s favorite nightclubs, but it had a relaxing atmosphere. Seems like a few dozen people had gathered inside and were sitting around having drinks. Without hesitation, Yang pulled Blake with her as they went up to the counter.

The bartender was a middle-aged man with black hair and a stubble. As he noticed the duo at the bar, he came to them on the counter and placed his hands down on it. His hands had webbed fingers, and he clearly was some type of an faunus. “Well, aint that something. Actual new faces here in Innsmouth. So, what are ya doing here?” He lifted his hand up. “Actually, more importantly, what are ya having?”

Yang leaned against the counter casually. “I’d take a Strawberry Sunrise with a cute little umbrella if possible, thank you.”

The bartender squinted confused. “Wha?”

Yang turned to the bartender. “Uhh, a strawberry sunrise? The drink?”

“No bloody idea what that is.”

“Well, uh, it has orange juice-“

“Oh, like a screwdriver?”

“No no no, you also need crème de fraise-“

“Cream the what now?”

Yang inhaled deep. “Okay, never mind. What do you have?”

The bartender chuckled. “We got beer, vodka, whiskey and rum.”

Yang stared at him dumbfounded. “Tequila?”

“Sorry miss, all out.”

“Okay, you at least got mixers, right?” Yang asked worried.

“Ay, we got Ol' King Cold soda with them.”

Yang sighed. “Okay, can I get rum and the mixer please?”

“You certainly can! And how about you?” He turned towards Blake.

She smiled. “Just a beer please.”

“Ay, definitely can get that.” He addressed Yang again. “See, she knows how to order easy.”

Yang just sighed and shook her head.

The man let out a chuckle and fetched to get their drinks. He quickly mixed the drink Yang ordered, without measuring how much to put in, just kind of throwing everything together. He then grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it up against the counter. He planted the glass in front of Yang and gave Blake the bottle. “10 Lien please.”

Blake pulled out her wallet and paid for the drinks, as Yang stared at the drink in front of her pouting.

“So, what are you two doing in Innsmouth?” The Bartender asked as he leaned against the counter.

“We are actually huntresses, hired to take care of your uninvited Grimm guest.” She said as she took a sip of her beer.

The mans eyes went wide. “Huntresses? Darn it, should have said so, I would have given these drinks for free!”

Blake put her hand up. “Oh please, no need for that.”

“Nope, won’t be having that, rest of the drinks for tonight are free for ya!”

Yang looked at Blake ecstatic, already planning on a drinking fest, but Blake quickly shot her plans down with a death glare. Yang accepted the defeat and just mouthed “Fine” to Blake as she took a sip of her drink.

Blake turned to the bartender. “That is awfully kind of you, but we won’t be having anymore tonight. We have a job you see.”

The bartender nodded his head. “Fair enough. Certainly, would have been a bad idea to get you drunk if the creature attacks tonight.”

Yang chuckled. “I’m sure the drunk me could deal with it anyway.”

Blake sighed and poked Yang on her forehead. “The drunk you also has a bad temper and appetite for destruction. Having you fighting drunk would cause this city more damage than any Grimm could.”

“Maybe, but I would get the job done.” Yang smirked.

Blake let out a sigh. “And there goes the heroics.”

The bartender laughed. “So, you two stops by for just a drink or do you have some work-related business here?”

“Actually, we do.” Blake leaned against the counter. “We are looking for information about the Grimm that attacked. You know if anyone here has seen it first hand or been close to it?”

The bartender nodded. “Ay, that I do.” He leaned over the counter and yelled at someone in the back of the bar. “Ay yo Sall! Come ‘ere, these two huntresses got business with ya.”

The duo turned around and saw a woman approach them. She was quite short, and her arms were filled with tattoos of different fishes. Her short hair was wrapped inside a bandana, and her arms had long fins pultruding out. She nodded to both Yang and Blake. “Ay, ye lasses need something?”

Blake offered her a bow. “Yes, you saw the creature up close?”

The woman scowled uncomfortably as she rubbed her arm. “Aye, that I did.”

“Please, can you tell us about it. We are huntresses and we are to kill the creature. Any bit of information helps.” Blake explained kindly.

The woman nodded hesitantly. “Aight. Lemme just grab a drink first, to relax me nerves.” She walked up to the counter, and almost knowingly, the bartender had placed a glass of rum for her. It was oblivious the woman was a regular here. The woman grabbed the glass and swallowed the drink down in a few chugs. Blake taught nothing of the notion, but Yang thought it was pretty impressive.

Once the woman had downed the drink, she let out a satisfied sigh. She proceeded to turn to Blake and Yang. “Okay, it happened a week ago. It was getting late, and I was by me shack at the harbour. I was checking all my gear was in good condition, especially me spears since I was planning on going spearfishing the next day. But as the sun went down, I decided to check again, because course I would. I am a stubborn idiot.” She winced noticeably. “Then… All sudden, I heard all these noises. I looked up to the sky, and there were loads of these bats. They were a foot long, and they were swarming the town. I begun waving me spear, warding them off as I tried to make my way inside my shack. Just as I was about to enter, I felt…” She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. “It grabbed me. It was big, it only needed one arm to lift me off the ground completely. Before I knew, the creature was staring me down, me wrapped in its hand. It was horrible. Its head looked like a bat, but its eyes glowed red as it sneered at me.” The woman begun choking up. “I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die.”

Blake winced herself. She felt horrible for what the woman had experienced. She hated she had to bring it all up to her again, but every bit of information would help. She obliviously was not the only one. Before Blake managed to reassure and comfort the woman, her blonde partner had already found her way to the woman’s side, as she hugged her.

“It’s all right. Take it easy, you are safe now.” Yang spoke to her with calming voice as she gently hugged the woman. “It’s okay, it won’t happen again. You are safe.”

The woman slowly relaxed as she regained her composure. Blake smiled at the sight and remembered exactly why she had fallen in love with Yang. Because no matter what Yang first appears like, she had this caring nurturing side to her. She truly did want to help others and was always ready to offer help to those who needed it.

Yang unwrapped herself from the woman and patted her back. “I am sorry you had to go trough this again, but I promise, it will help us.”

The woman nodded and sniffled. She continued with rest of the story, more relaxed and reassured this time. “Okay so. Once the creature had grabbed me, I did not know what to do. Luckily, I had a spear in my hand, and I thrusted it into that bastards face. I sunk the spear into its eye, and as it shrieked in pain, it tossed me away. I landed in the water, and the waters at night are not pleasurable, but much preferable then being in the grasp of that creature. I swam to the shore, and witnessed the creature flying off with the bats following it.” She let out a sigh. “And, that is what happened with me.”

Blake nodded and smiled at her. “Perhaps that stubbornness that caused you to double check your gear saved your life. You were very lucky to have your spear.”

Yang patted her on the back. “And you also managed to injure the creature. Fighting a Grimm that has lost part of its sight will make our job easier.”

The woman wiped the corner of her eyes. “It will?”

Yang nodded her hear head. “Yes. Don’t worry about the creature. We’ll finish off what you started. I promise you that much.” She looked at Blake. “Say, how about we pay for her tab?”

Blake happily nodded. “Sounds more than fair.”

The woman lifted her hands to protest. “Oh no, yous don’t have to do that. I’m just glad someone is willing to take care of the problem.”

“And thanks to you, taking care of the problem just got easier.” Blake grabbed her wallet. “So, drinks are on us.”

Yang smirked. “Does this mean we get to have one more drink?”

Blake sighed. “Sure. Why not.”

* * *

 

The duo had spent a solid hour inside the bar, chatting up with the locals. Their reputation as huntresses started to gather them a small crowd.

“No way. You do not know Weiss Schnee.” The bartender said in disbelief.

“Umm, yes I do. She is literally one of my closest friends.” Yang explained with a smug grin.

“Oh yeah, where did ya meet her?” The bartender asked curious.

“Beacon Academy. We were all in the same team, that my little sister lead.”

The bartender turned to look at Blake to get confirmation. Blake simply nodded. “Its true, she is not lying.”

The girl with the fish tattoos inquired. “Aren’t the Schnees horrible people that hate faunus?”

Blake shook her head. “Not her. She is a wonderful person. Haven’t you heard, these days she is known as one of the biggest philanthropists that opened trade routes to menagerie and gave it support. Not something someone who hates faunus would do.”

The girl shook her head. “Woah. I thought that was all some sort of PR campaign. I never imagined that would actually be the case.”

Blake crossed her arms. “Well take it from me, a faunus who is also a Schnees close friend. She is absolutely genuine.”

“Woah, the world really is going crazy isn’t it?” The tattooed girl chuckled.

One member in the crowd poked at Yangs arm. “That is a fine looking prosthetic. Mind if I ask what happened?”

Yang looked at her metallic arm and scowled lightly. Blake noticed this and was just about to pounce and tell the man who asked the question that it was a very inappropriate thing to ask, when Yang let out a laugh.

Yang made her bionic arm spin, and she answered in an amusing tone. “You know, when you are killing Grimm, shooting directly inside their stomach trough their mouth is not a variable tactic.” She stopped her hand spinning. “You could say I learned the hard way.”

Blake smiled softly at Yang. It was not what actually had happened, but she can’t blame Yang for not wanting to discuss what had happened with complete strangers. She was just happy to see Yang addressing the issue with a smile on her face.

“You know, I can actually do some really cool tricks with this hand, for example-“ Yang’s introduction to the trick was cut short as sirens started to go off in the town. It was not hard to guess what was going on.

“It’s the Grimm!” The bartender yelled frightened, and it was oblivious that the fear had spread to rest of the people inside. Now they all had turned to Blake and Yang, their eyes filled with fear and hope. These people looked up to them, waiting for them to do something.

Yang inhaled and exhaled slowly. She smirked as her hair begun to slowly set ablaze. She walked through the crowd to the entrance. “Well, like I said. My arm has many tricks. I am gonna show you one now. And it’s a good one!” She pumped her mechanical arm, and the barrel extended out of it, locked and loaded. “I am gonna go turn the grimm into black mist.” She waved off to the bartender. “I’ll be back to pay my tab. You people stay here and stay safe.” And with that, she kicked the door open, and stepped outside.

Blake observed how Yang’s confident attitude had affected the room. The people were less scared, some even looking after Yang in adoration. Blake smiled to herself as she begun following her. “Sorry, my partner is a little flashy. But seriously, stay inside and be safe. Well go neutralize the threat.” As Blake left the building, she could practically hear the people inside cheer them on.

“Well, you made a hell of an exit.” Blake smirked at Yang.

Yang shrugged at Blake. “Those people were scared. A little bit of confident cockiness will do wonders.” She looked in the horizon where a swarm of flying creatures was nearing the town, as the sirens were blazing. “Now, I have to live up to those promises.” She pumped her gauntlet and loaded a shell into it. “Let’s go Blake.”

The sharp sound echoed in the air as Gambol Shroud cut the air, released from its sheath. “Right. They said the bats were just a diversion, and that the creature attacks after they cause enough trouble.” She eyed around and pointed her blade at the top of the largest building in the town. “That will be the best vantage point to see all around the city.”

Yang nodded. “Okay! Let’s start this hunt!” She slammed her fists together. “Time to rock and roll.”

The duo bursted out into a sprint and were aiming towards the spot Blake had pointed out. The couple manoeuvred the harbour with ease, jumping on top of the buildings, using the rooftops as routes towards the highest point in Innsmouth. A few people had stopped below to look at them in awe. Blake quickly screamed at them “Hurry! Get inside!” The people snapped out of it, and quickly entered the nearby buildings.

Blake shook her head as she ran. “What, they never seen a huntress before?”

Yang playfully smirked. “Probably not as good looking as us.”

“Just focus all right?” Blake said in an amused tone.

Soon enough, the couple had arrived on the spot, and quickly climbed up. As their feet planted down, they saw the swarm had arrived at the city. Blake and Yang both stood ready, as a swarm of bats had noticed them, and was flying directly towards them. “Heads up Blake, flying targets.”

Without wasting time, Blakes blade slammed back, as she aimed towards the swarm. In a display of dexterity, she shot her weapon rapidly into the swarm, each shot followed with a bat falling from the sky, evaporating into black mist before they even hit the ground. Blake managed to get almost all the attacking bats coming towards them, but one managed to slip trough and was aiming directly at Yang.

The bat screeched and lunged towards Yang, only to be stopped by Yang casually grabbing the creature by its neck. The bat screeched and writhed in her hand, as Yang turned to Blake amused. “Oh Blake, did you miss one? Is it time to hit training again?”

Blake ejected the magazine out of her gun, and quickly slammed another one in. “I don’t have unlimited ammo Yang.” She cocked her gun. “I definitely did not miss.”

Yang whispered to the bat. “She definitely missed.” She proceeded to snap the creatures neck, and it turned into black mist in her hand. As she looked around, no bats were currently aiming towards them, so they started observing around the town. The guards were holding up and didn’t seem to have any problems defending against the bats. They were much sloppier with their shooting compared to Blake, but they seemed to fare off against the threat. “Okay, lets see where our guest will arrive.”

A few minutes went by, and then, Blake saw something in the sky. Something large, swooping closer. “Yang! Up there!” She nudged Yang side, who turned to investigate the sky.

“Can’t see anything Blake.” She squinted at the dark sky. “Describe what you see.”

Blake pointed at the creature with her sword. “Right where my sword is pointing. A large humanoid creature is closing in on the town. That has to be the target.”

Yang pumped her arm. “Good work Blake! Track where it lands, and well go give it a swift butt kicking!”

Blake followed the creature, tracking every move it made. The creature seemed to hover above the town, as if it was scouting for something. Then, suddenly, it nosedived, and swiftly flew directly to the mayors building.  “There! It landed at the mayors!”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Yang screamed as she was about to leap to the direction of the creature, when she heard somebody screaming for help. Yang and Blake both turned to look below them, where two guards had been overrun by the bats, now laying down trying to cover themselves form the swarm. One of the guards was screaming for help in a panic.

Yang groaned. “Blake, give them a hand. I’m going after the target.”

Blake tried to argue. “Yang are you sure?”

“We don’t have time for this. Save them and join me at the mayors.” She smiled at Blake reassuringly.  “I will be fine.”

Blake nodded. “You better be! I love you.”

“Love you too. Good luck!” And with those parting words, Yang shot herself off the roof, towards the mayor’s house.

Blake did not have time to watch her dragon soar away, as she had business to attend to. She jumped down form the roof and ran to the two screaming guards. Without wasting time, she took aim, and carefully shot each bat off the guards, making sure she won’t hit the guards. In matter of seconds, both guards were free from being attacked by the bats. Blake rushed up them and crouched down. “You two okay?”

The other guard sat up. “T-thank you! I am okay I think.” Blake turned to the other guard, who was still laying down on the ground, grasping their neck. As she went closer, she noticed that one of the bats managed to bite the guard directly in their throat, and they were bleeding badly.

“Oh no.” Blake gasped out, as she crouched down the guard, and pressed her hands on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. She turned to the other guard. “Hey, give me a hand here!” The other guard hesitantly stood up. “Try to find something to bandage this wound! Now!” The other guard jumped at her yell and took off their backpack to find something to aid them. “How did you guys manage to be swarmed?” Blake asked worried.

“We ran out of ammo!” The guard yelled as they rummaged through their backpack.

Blake looked at the guard in disbelief. “How did you manage to do that?”

“I don’t know! We were scared and trying ward off the bats. We weren’t thinking straight.” The guard explained distraught.

Blake realized she had been too harsh on him. They were not trained warriors like her and Yang were. They were frightened and trying to survive. Of course, they would do mistakes.

When Blake was about to tell the person to hurry up with the search, she heard loud screeching. Looks like another swarm had found them and was now fluttering their wings towards them. Blake yelled to the guard. “Quickly! Come hold this wound!” The guard ran to her quickly, and placed their hands on the wound, holding it shut as Blake stood up and walked a few feet away from them.

The guard who was holding the wound shut begun to whimper. “Oh god. We are gonna die.”

“No.” Blake readied her weapon. “We are not.” As the swarm begun to close in, she pointed the gun and begun her rapid firing, turning the bats one by one into mist. After few seconds of rapid shooting, it became oblivious the magazine did not have enough bullets for every bat, and soon enough, she heard her gun click empty. Her shooting had taken care of most of the swarm, but dozens bats still closed in on them. Without any hesitation, Blake lunged forward, swinging her blade.

She swung her blade fast and with precision, and after each swing, a bat was rendered silent as they split into two and turned into mist. In a matter of seconds, she was the only one standing amongst black mist.

She turned to return to the injured guard, as she heard another swarm. She turned around and saw yet another, even larger swarm of bats aiming directly for them. She groaned annoyed as she loaded her weapon. “You cannot be serious!”

As she pointed her gun at the swarm, the sound of several heavy machine guns filled the air as the swarm was cut down and reduced to mist. Surprised she turned to face the direction where the shots came from, and she saw a figure walking towards them. The person who came to aid her was carrying a machine gun, and several tentacles pultruded out of their back, each grasping onto a machine gun as well.

“Old lady Sepi?” Blake asked surprised as she recognized the Inn keeper who had given her fire support.

“Damn that girlfriend of yours. She had to go and make an old lady all fired up.” She responded amused. “I was gonna sit this one out, but she just had to go and give me a speech like that.” She groaned. “I got a bad back, and these machine guns are not light.”

Blake chuckled. “You look like you can handle it.” She gave her a bow. “Thanks for the help.”

“Oh, quit that. I know you could have handled that perfectly well on your own.” Just as they were starting to exchange pleasantries, another swarm begun to close in. “Well, in any case, I’ll take it from here. Leave those two morons to me, I’ll take care of them.” She pointed her gun at the sky, as did all her tentacles. “You go after that girlfriend of yours. You two have bigger grimm to fry.”

Blake nodded and said, “Be careful!” as she begun manoeuvring the buildings towards Yang.

The old lady grinned as watched Blake go. “Damn. To be young and in love.” She spat at the ground. “Well, at least I can still do this much!” The air once again was filled with the firing of heavy weapons, as she protected the two guards.

* * *

Brans slammed against the wall, letting out a painful groan. He had made a rash decision of trying to attack the grimm with a candle holder, and it had not paid off. The grimm had simply swatted him away, as if it was nothing. “Brans!” Mei screamed as she rushed to her husband’s side. She helped him sit up, as both watched the grimm slowly approach them. Brans quivered in horror. “N-nosferatu… it has come for us!”

The creature was 10 feet tall humanoid grimm, with wingspan twice its size. Its body was thin and black, and its bat like head was sneering at the couples with menace. Each step it took, it had more intent to kill them. As the couple hugged each other tight, ready for the grimm to attack, a shot rang out, barely missing the creatures head. The grimm turned its head to see who had disturbed its meal time.

Nave stood at the entrance, pointing her pistol at the creature. She grasped onto the gun tightly, as she yelled out “Don’t touch them!”

The couple’s eyes went wide with horror. Her mother desperately screamed at her. “No! Nave, run! Get out of here!”

“No! I am not going to stand by and see it take you!” She pulled the trigger, shooting another round, directly hitting the grimm in its stomach. Unfortunately, it did not seem to have any sort of effect. “I won’t let you take them!” Another shot. No effect.

The grimm started to menacingly approach Nave, brushing off her incoming gun fire. Noticing her actions had no effect, she begun to tremble. She kept shooting in a desperate attempt to kill the creature. “I won’t! I will not let you!”

After a couple of more rounds, her gun clicked empty. She let out a horrified gasp. Her mother stood up and attempted to run at them, but her husband stopped her. “No! Let go off me! Nave!”

Her husband desperately tried to pull her wife back. “Don’t! There is nothing you can do!” He tried to scream at his daughter. “Nave! Run away! Get out of here!”

Nave stood paralyzed, as she stared at the Grimm that was approaching her. Out of bullets, and out of any hope, she realized, she was going to die. She dropped her gun, as her lips quivered. She bit her lips as tears poured out of her eyes. “I won’t let you take them! Take me! I will not allow you to hurt them!”

Her mother screamed desperately “Nave! No!”

The grimm screeched out, as it swung its arm to grab the girl. Nave closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. But it never came. As she opened her eyes, she saw a blond girl standing between her and the grimm, grabbing the creatures arm.

Yang brought her mechanical hand up, and slammed her fist directly into the monster, firing off her gun. The force of the impact and the shot caused the grimm to go flying across the whole room, slamming against the wall at the very back with a loud crash. As Nave fluttered her eyes, wondering what had happened, Yang spoke. “I got a better deal.” She turned to Nave and flashed her a grin. “How about nobody gets taken away today.”

“The… cyborg huntress…” Nave spoke awestruck.

Yang turned to face the monster. “Go get your parents and take cover.” She begun walking towards the grimm that was slowly recovering with confidence. “And I do mean take cover.” She pumped her arm, loading a shell into the gun.  “This is gonna get messy.”

Nave nodded, and immediately sprinted to her parents. Her mother hugged her immediately. “Honey are you ok?” She nodded to her mother and helped her father up. “Don’t worry about me, she told us to get out.” Her mother nodded as she helped Nave pick up her father, as they begun making an exit.

Yang followed the group with the corner of her eye, never taking her eyes off the grimm that was slowly getting up. Once she felt that the group had taken cover, she chuckled. “Well, looks like they are safe now.” The grimm had gotten up and was shaking its head. It then snapped its head directly at Yang and let out an angry hiss.

“That’s really rude you know. Going straight for the desert? You should always eat the main course first.” Yang said cockily. The grimm bursted off the wall and lunged directly at Yang. The monster was screaming as it stretched its hands wide, ready to smash them into the blonde.

Yang readied herself, and swung her fist in a great arch, predicting exactly where the creature would attack her. True to her calculations, her fist collided directly on the top of the grimms head, as her fist slammed the creatures head so hard against the floor it caused it to crack. “Unfortunately, the main course, Is me!” She grabbed the grimms head and swung the creature directly against the nearby wall. Before the grimm even had a chance of regaining its composure, Yang had already fired her weapons, launching herself directly at the creature. She slammed her fist against the creature’s head, and the impact caused the creature to bust straight trough the wall. The grimm hit the ground and slid across the ground for many yards.

The creature obliviously was badly injured, and very discombobulated. It desperately tried to regain its bearing and get up, but Yang walked up to it, and stomped on its chest. She pushed the creature against the ground.  “We’ll, I am officially disappointed. You weren’t even a challenge.” She closed her hand into a fist and shrugged. “Maybe I am just too damn strong. In any case, its time to-“

Yang halted her killing blow as she observed the grimm. She stared directly into its eyes. The creatures, two evil red eyes. She looked at the creature confused. “Wait a minute… it has…” She stood there for a moment, thinking what she should do. She bit her lip as she groaned annoyed. “Shit!” She unloaded a shell out of Ember Celica and loaded it with a tracker. She proceeded to aim her arm and shoot the tracker into the grimm, causing it to screech out in pain. Then, she simply lifted her foot off, and took a few steps back.

“Not that you deserve it but looks like you get to live one more day.” She spoke annoyed. The creature regained its composure and stood up. It proceeded to screech directly at Yang. Annoyed, Yang stomped her foot on the ground, as she exploded in flames. Her red eyes dug into the grimm, as she screamed at it in anger. Yang won the display of strength, as the Grimm jumped back, and took of flying. It let out a screech, and begun escaping, fast as it could.

Yang observed the grimm disappear in the horizon, as the little bats begun to follow it from the town. Around this time, Blake had made her way to the house and she ran up to Yang.

“Yang! I saw that, you had it! Why are you letting it go?!” Blake asked worried.

Yang remained silent as she stared the creature fly, her red eyes still digging into it. She let out a sigh, as her normal eyes returned. She turned to Blake, furrowing her brows worried. “I put a tracker on it. Blake, it had two eyes.”

Blake stared at her confused for a moment, and then it clicked to her. “Wait… if the fisher had taken out one eye.” She gasped. “That means.”

Yang nodded worried. She returned to gaze into the horizon. “It was not the same one that attacked the town back then.”

Blake walked next to Yang and joined her in gazing off into the horizon. “If it was not the same one, that means there is more of them.”


	2. Dark Wings Over Innsmouth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final half of Dark Wings Over Innsmouth.

**Part 2**

“W-what did you say?” Brans spoke horrified and in disbelief. “Did you just say there is more of them out there!?”

Blake rubbed the back of her neck. “I am afraid this seems to be the case.”

After the Grimm had fled from Innsmouth, the town turned its alarms off. It was oblivious nobody was getting any sleep that night, but for this night, the threat was over. The duo had located the family and told them it was all right, and that they had fought off the grimm. After questioning why they had not managed to kill the creature, they gave the unfortunate explanation. They had returned to the Mayors office with Brans and Mei, to discuss further actions.

Brans slumped down on his desk, overcome with despair. “It’s worse than we taught.”

Mei rubbed her arms worried. “Are you two certain this is the case? I mean, we have never seen more than one.”

“We heard that a fisher managed to escape from one of them by taking its eye out. The one I fought, definitely had two solid eyes.” Yang explained.

Blake nodded. “It is very unlikely that the Grimm would be able to heal such wounds. So, it is highly likely that the grimm that attacked tonight, was not the one that attacked a week ago.”

Mei crossed her arms as she hesitantly tried to rationalize. “Surely some drunken ramblings of someone who wanted to show off? How can you be so sure they could be trusted?”

Blake remembered how distraught the woman had been as she told her survival story. Sure, she had enjoyed a drink beforehand, but the emotions she displayed were genuine. There was no way the woman was lying.

“I believe them. The way they spoke, their voice filled with terror. They would not make it up.” Blake crossed her arms. “They are a member of your town. Have you no trust for your own people?”

Mei winced, and looked away ashamed. “I mean…” She sighed. “I suppose you are correct.”

Brans looked up to them “So? What do we do now? What can we even do?”

Yang patted him on the back. “You guys should look into fixing that wall.” She grinned embarrassed. “I am really sorry for that. Just deduct the repair cost out of our pay check. I got a little carried away.”

The man looked at her confused. “But what about the Grimm?”

“You people don’t have to worry about the Grimm. Leave that up to us huntresses.” She proceeded to press something on her bionic arm, and a small display popped out of the side. “Before I let the creature go, I implanted a tracking device on it.” She gave the screen a few flicks. “Looks like your nosferatu has stopped about 10 miles west from the town. Without a doubt, this is where its nesting with its friends.”

Blake slid next to Yang and observed the screen as well. “She is right, you people should just focus on the town. We’ll handle the grimm.”

“You will?” The man asked in a hopeful tone.

“Yep. Since we don’t know exactly how many of them there is, or what else might lurk there, we will be calling in some backup. Just to be safe.” Yang explained.

The man begun looking worried again. “We don’t have that much money! I am not sure if we can hire more huntresses to deal with the problem!”

Yang smiled at him. “Oh, don’t worry, the price won’t go up at all. You’ll just pay the ordinary sum you agreed with Blake.” She snapped her fingers. “Well, the wall I broke will be deducted from that.”

Blake nodded. “We’ll get an extra hunter with us, and we will wipe them all out. No more trouble for Innsmouth.”

The man did not believe what he was hearing. He had essentially payed the price of one hunter to kill one grimm, but instead he had gotten 3 hunters that were willing to wipe out a whole nest.

“Now excuse us, we’ll have to go prepare. We also got calls to make.” Yang excused herself and begun walking off with Blake.

“Wait!” Brans yelled, causing Blake and Yang to halt and turn around. “You people could have just killed the Grimm and collected the money. But instead you are willing to do all of this?” He shook his head in awe. “Why? Who are you people?”

Blake and Yang looked at each other. Yang smirked as she turned to Brans. “Well, the way we see it, you hired us to take care of your grimm problem. Turns out the problem was bigger then expected. Nevertheless, we were hired to eliminate the problem, not the grimm itself.” She turned to leave. “As for who are we? We are huntresses. This is not about the money”

Blake giggled happily at Yang’s answer. She turned to Brans. “You people just get the wall fixed. As her partner, I too am sorry for her actions.”

And with those parting words, Yang and Blake begun to leave the manor. Walking outside the office, Yang noticed Nave sitting at the bottom of the staircase. She signalled Blake that they should go up to her, and she lead the way. Nave was looking very depressed.

Yang took a seat next to her on the steps, and Blake seated next to her. “So, one hell of a night huh?” Yang spoke playfully. Nave turned to look at her, but she returned her gaze in front of her quickly.

“Thank you. If you had not been there, I would have been dead by now.” She spoke in a sad tone.

Yang nudged her on the shoulder. “But I was, and you are not dead. No need to look so sad.” She looked over at the massive hole on the wall. “Please don’t tell me you are upset about the wall.”

Nave shook her head. “No, it not that. Its just that…” She looked at her trembling hands. “I am so weak.” She closed her hands into a fist, as she choked up. “There was nothing I could have done! I had no chance against it!” She turned to Yang as tears begun gathering in her eyes. “How am I supposed to protect people?”

Yang placed her mechanical hand on her shoulder. “Hey, don’t say stuff like that. You stood up against a Grimm. That takes courage!”

“But that courage means nothing, if it just ends up getting me killed!” She cried.

“So, don’t get killed.” Yang said sternly.

Nave looked at her confused. “What?”

Yang sighed and gave her a soft smile. “You know, courage makes you do stupid stuff. You just have to survive it and learn from it.” She displayed her mechanical hand to Nave. “I once faced off a threat, that I had no chance of defeating. I was blinded by rage, and I attacked without hesitation or fear.” She closed her fist, as she looked over at Blake, who was wincing uncomfortably as she thought about the memory. She gave her a smile as she turned back to Nave. “If Blake had not been there, I would be dead now. Just like you would be dead, if I had not shown up.”

Yang opened her hand, as she played with her mechanical fingers. “I thought I was strong, and nothing would defeat me. I was wrong, and this arm will always serve as a reminder, how being reckless will get you killed.” She pointed at the broken wall. “Let that be your reminder. A wall can be rebuilt, but an arm cannot be returned. The price of this lesson was cheap this time.”

Nave had calmed down, as she listened to Yang like she was some sort of a wise sage. “So, what did you do?”

Yang smiled at her. “I trained. Even harder then before, because I realized I was weak. And I kept on training, until I became strong again.” She smiled as she threw her arm around Blake and pulled her into a hug. “And once I got her in my life, I just ended up becoming even stronger.”

Blake offered no resistance, she instead just rolled her eyes as the silly gesture. She tried to hide it, but she felt very happy about the comment.

Yang spoke to Nave again. “And next time we met the person who had taken my arm, I was prepared. I was disciplined, strong and had good partners. And that time, we won.”

Nave nodded her head awestruck. Yang nudged her on the shoulder. “So, if you think you are weak, do something about it. Train hard, get a bigger gun, something.” She threw her hand around Naves shoulder. “But don’t be reckless. There will always be something stronger out there, that you might not be able to fight. That’s when we, the huntress come in.”

Nave nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave Yang a faint smile. “Okay. And… thank you.”

“Anytime.” She looked at the wall. “But seriously, you sure the wall thing is ok?”

Nave chuckled. “Yes, it is fine. I am not worried about it.”

Yang stood up and brushed herself off. “Well, in that case, me and my partner will be off. We got a call to make.” She waved Nave goodbye, and Blake gave her a bow. They proceeded to walk out of the manor.

“What is with you and the speeches lately?” Blake asked playfully. “You are like heroine out of a book or something.”

Yang laughed as she spun to face Blake. “I hope you are referring to one of your smut books, because I definitely want to make you my heroine in our private book.”

Blake was about to scold Yang, but she decided she won’t give Yang a point in making her flustered. Instead, she decided to fire back. She slid right up on Yang and wrapped her hands around Yang’s lower back as she spoke in low seductive voice. “Oh yes, definitely, I want to make a whole chapter with you.”

Yang did not expect that reaction, and she froze in place. Her cheeks turned bright red, as she tried to say something. “B-blake, you- I mean, you do?”

“Hmm, definitely.” Blake purred seductively. She quickly pecked Yang’s lips and let go. She smirked at Yang. “Well, maybe after the mission.” She giggled as she began walking off. She felt very proud, as it looked like she made Yang taste her own medicine for once.

Yang’s cheeks burned red as she followed Blake, until she shook her head managed to calm herself down. “Hey! That was a dirty move!”

Blake simply giggled harder. “What? You don’t usually complain when I do something dirty.” She winked at Yang.

Yang grinned at Blake. “Oh Blake…” She nodded her head. “Okay. After the mission, you’ll have to live up to those words.”

“Looking forward to it.” Blake said as she lead the way back to the inn.

* * *

 

The walk back to the Inn was a very quiet one, as was expected. Nobody wanted to leave their house after a grimm had attacked, and almost nobody was on the streets. Once they made it to the Inn and entered inside, old lady Sepi was sitting down on a chair at the corner of the reception, machine guns littering the ground around her. She was groaning and patting her back.

Blake walked up to her “Sepi, are you all right?”

She waved her hand. “I’ll be fine. But that little stunt was not good for my back.”

Yang looked at her and Blake confused, and Blake turned to explain. “When I went to help the guards, I was attacked by multiple swarms of those bats. Sepi here came to aid me so I could join you.”

Yang looked at the machine guns, and then back to Sepi. “Really?”

Sepi furrowed her brows at Yang annoyed. “What do you mean really? So hard to believe I could do that?”

Yang lifted her arms up “No, I am not implying that.”

Sepi groaned again. “Well, you wouldn’t be wrong, I barely pulled it off.”

Blake let out a giggle. “Perhaps there was more fight in you left then you believed?”

Sepi let out a laugh. “Oh please, not a chance.”

“So, what happened to the guards?” Blake asked.

 “Those morons? They are still alive. The injured one got medical attention soon after you left. Told me to thank you for them” Blake sighed relieved. “So, how about you? Got the grimm?”

Yang scratched her cheek. “Well, there was a complication.”

Blake winced. “Turns out there is more then one. We are gonna have to track back to their nest and wipe them all out.”

“Well, that’s just lovely.” Sepi said sarcastically. “Sorry, but don’t count on me on joining you on the hunt.”

Blake shook her head. “You did more then enough. But if we can ask for a favour, we need another room. We are gonna call in backup.”

“Alright, considered it done.”

Sepi tried to push herself up, but she slumped back down. Yang offered her hand. “Want some help?”

Sepi sat down, and relaxed. “You know, I feel pretty okay here. I am good.” She pointed at the machine guns. “But I would appreciate it if you brought those into the backroom.

Yang nodded. “Sure, but... How did you manage to carry so many?”

Sepi groaned as she let her tentacles out, and they immediately just hit the ground with a thud. “With these. But right now, they are feeling damn tired. As am I.”

Yang looked at her surprised. “Oh, you are a faunus?”

“Yeah, real big surprise. There is a faunus in a town that is full of faunus.” She pointed at Blake. “Hey, you notice that your girlfriend is a faunus too?”

Blake laughed softly at the comment, and Yang just rolled her eyes. “Fine, point taken.” She grabbed two machines guns under her arm, and one in her other hand. “Blake, can you grab the remaining two?”

Blake nodded, and she picked the weapons up. She and Yang walked over to the back room, and both of their eyes went wide. It was a medium sized room, with walls and tables full of weapons. all types of weapons littered every nook of the room.

Yang yelled to Sepi “Are you preparing for a war or something?”

“It’s a hobby, its important to have a hobby at an old age! Just put the guns anywhere, I will organize them later.”

Yang shrugged at Blake and sat down the machine guns. Blake followed the gesture. They returned the reception. “We got a call to make, you sure you are gonna be okay?”

Sepi just gave her a thumb up.

Yang returned the gesture and begun walking upstairs. Before Blake followed, she gave Sepi a bow. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mentioned it.” She relaxed onto the seat again.

Blake gave her a smile and followed Yang.

* * *

 

Yang slumped on the bed and let out a satisfied moan. “Man, this bed is actually really comfortable.”

Blake sat next to her on the bed “Well, don’t get too comfortable quite yet, we still have stuff to do.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” She waved her hand at Blake as she reached into her pocket and pullet out her scroll. She opened it up and begun scrolling her contacts. “So, we need one more person to join us on the hunt, and they have to get here fast.” She shrugs. “Well, we know one that has access to a private airship.”

Blake playfully poked at Yang “So, the big sister has to call the little sister to help.”

Yang chuckled. “Well, this little sister carries a massive sniper scythe and can move faster then you can react. I feel no shame asking her help.” She shot a questioning look at Blake. “Unless you had somebody in mind?”

Blake shook her head. “I was thinking of Ruby as well. She is probably the most skilled one of us, and can arrive at a days’ notice, she is perfect.” Blake chuckled. “Not to mentioned that it will also make her very happy.”

Yang nodded. “Very well, one backup little sister, coming right up!” She pressed the dial button.

The scroll was silent for a minute, until the live feed of Ruby appeared on the screen.

“Yaaaaaaang!” The happy squeal blasted out of the scroll. Ruby had already a happy grin on her face, clearly glad her sister had called.

“Sis!” Yang responded just as excited.

Ruby immediately started to peer around Yang curiously. “Where’s Blake?”

Yang motioned Blake to come over, and she did just that. Blake slumped next to Yang, so they both appeared on the screen. “Hi Ruby.”

“Blaaaaaaaake!” Came another happy squeal. Blake couldn’t help but to smile.

“Wait hold on!” Ruby proclaimed. She proceeded to turn her head around, and it looked like she was sitting on a sofa. “Weiss! Yang and Blake are calling!” Weiss could be heard mumbling something in the background. “No way! Tell them yourself!” Another mumbling sound came out. “Just! Get your butt here!”

A sigh could be heard, as footsteps came closer. Soon enough, Weiss sat next to Ruby. By the smile that creeped on her face, it was evident she was happy to see the duo. “Yang and Blake. Its good to hear from you guys. I hope your hunt has been going well?”

Ruby nodded exited “Oh! I also would like to know!”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, to cut a long story short, turns out it was a whole nest of Grimm, not just one.” She put on her best happy face. “And we thought, hey, you know what’s better then two huntresses against a nest of Grimm? Three huntresses?”

Weiss and Ruby both remained quiet, staring at Yang in confusion.

Yang let out a sigh. “Can we please borrow Ruby for a few days?”

Ruby’s eyes went wide with excitement “Of course you can!” She immediately calmed down, as she turned to Weiss. “I mean, its okay if I go right? You wont mind?”

Weiss poked Rubys nose. “You are a huntress you dolt, of course its fine.” She shrugged. “Besides, I am going to be busy with work for the next few days anyway.” She turned to look at Yang. “But you better return her before the weekend, I have been planning on taking her out for weeks now.”

Yang put her thumb up. “Got it! This will take just a day!”

“And she better come back in one piece! I swear to god Yang, if there is even a scratch on her!” Weiss spoke sternly.

Yang looked at Weiss annoyed. “Hey! That is my shtick! I’m supposed to be the overprotective sister!”

Ruby chimed in annoyed. “Guys! I’m right here you know?” She crossed her arms. “I am perfectly fine with taking care of myself, thank you very much.”

“I know that. I was just messing around.” Weiss giggled, but she quickly turned to Yang. “But for real, not a scratch.”

Ruby just groaned annoyed, much to the amusement of Blake and Yang.

“So, I believe you two found the bags I left for you?” Weiss inquired.

“Yep, we first thought that the amount of ammo you packed was a bit excessive. But looks like we will be needing it after all. So, thank you Weiss” Blake said.

Weiss smiled smug. “Its always good to prepare for the worst-case scenario. Besides, there is no such thing as too much ammo.”

“But couldn’t you have given us more tasty food?” Yang complained.

Weiss raised her eyebrow. “Something wrong with the rations?”

“Yeah. They are tasteless.” Yang stated.

“They are designed to give you energy, and not be a tasty treat.” Weiss explained annoyed.

“That’s what I told her.” Blake interjected. “Don’t listen to her Weiss, the rations were fine. We are just thankful that you care.”

Weiss smiled at her. “Of course, I do, you people are my family.”

“So, is it possible to get crab dinners in cans?” Yang asked playfully.

Weiss scowled at Yang. “I am not sure, but I know that I can change your rations into cans of baby food.” She smirked. “Vegetable baby food.”

Yang quickly changed her tone. “Man, those rations you sent were yummy! Keep up the good work Weiss!”

“That’s what I thought.” Weiss responded victorious.

“So, how’s work been Weiss?” Blake asked.

Weiss let a frustrated sigh. “Pretty much how you would expect from running one of the largest companies in Remnant. Very stressful.”

Ruby wrapped herself around Weiss. “You are doing good work. We are all proud of you.”

Weiss landed a kiss on top of Ruby’s head. “That means a lot.” She turned back to the monitor. “Oh, Blake, your family has invited me for dinner next month, where we plan on discussing my business in Menagerie. They wished that our whole group manages to come, especially their daughter. I hope you are available then.”

Blake nodded. “That sounds great. Wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“I’m down for Kali’s cooking any day, well definitely be there.” Yang answered as well.

“So back to the hunt!” Ruby proclaimed. “How fast do you guys need me down there?”

Yang shrugged. “The faster the better.”

Ruby’s eyes gleamed with delight, as she turned to Weiss and gave her puppy eyes.

Weiss just rolled her head. “Yes, you can take the jet.”

Ruby smooched Weiss and proclaimed happily “Thank you!”

Yang and Blake chuckled at the couple. “So, I take it I will see you tomorrow already?” Yang asked.

“Count on it! Ruby Rose is on her way!” Ruby exclaimed confidently.

After a few minutes of more small talk, they closed the call down. Yang and Blake decided it would be good idea to catch some rest. They had an eventful evening, and tomorrow was about to get even more eventful. They would need all the rest they could get.

* * *

 

Pain. Consuming pain. A phantom pain.

That was the only thing Yang felt in her right arm. The nightmares took different forms, but the pain always remained. The phantom pain that reminds her that a part of her was gone, never to be reclaimed again. This night had been one of the many nights Yang saw such dream. Sure, their intensity had gone down, and she had grown accustomed to them, but nevertheless they felt frightening and real.

As soon as Yang snapped out of her dream, she had already regained her composure. Time heals all wounds, and this was no different. After years of nightmares, they had become easier to deal with.

Especially now, when the first thing Yang felt after waking up, was Blake nuzzling up on her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. After Yang and Blake had begun sleeping together, Blake made a habit of using Yang as a personal heater in the bed. Not that Yang complained one bit, she loved having her cat eared girlfriend all close and personal during night times. Especially when she wakes up form a nightmare.

As soon as she feels Blake next to her, tightly wrapped around, all her fright disappears. And the nightmare she had, fades completely away from her mind. She just feels safe and happy.

She relaxed back against the bed. She let out a small yawn, as she brought her right arm up to her face. As expected, there was nothing there expect for a stump. “Yep, arms still gone.” Yang said as she begun pushing herself up. She carefully untangled Blake off her, trying not to wake her up.

When she got up, she walked over to the desk at the corner of the room. She had left her mechanical arm laying on it. She let out a few yawns as she picked the arm up and put it on. She tested that all her fingers worked, and that the arm was securely placed. Once she was happy with it, she searched for her scroll.

Once she opened her scroll, her eyes went wide. She rushed over to the window and pulled the curtains up. Sun shined high in the sky as the day was well on the way. “Oh crap!”

Yang walked over to Blake, and gently begun shaking her awake. “Hey Blake, wakey wakey.” Blake just let out a sleepy murmur, as she slowly opened her eyes. Once she saw Yang above her, she immediately smiled.

“Morning good looking.” She mumbled sleepily to Yang.

“Yeah morning to you too sexy.” Yang hurriedly said as she presented her scroll to Blake. The scroll displayed time and showed that it was well into the day already. More importantly, it displayed 6 missed calls from Ruby.

Blake almost immediately shook off her sleepiness as she sat up on the bed. “We slept in?”

Yang nodded. “Looks like it, and Ruby was supposed to arrive an hour ago.” She immediately rushed over to her clothes whilst simultaneously trying to call Ruby back.

Blake herself wasted no time, and quickly got out of bed, and went for her own clothes. Yang wished that they would have time to prepare, and properly make themselves presentable, but Ruby took priority over that right now. “She isn’t answer. Dammit!”

“How did we sleep in? Didn’t you put an alarm on?” Blake asked whilst dressing herself.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, looks like I forgot.”

Blake simply rolled her eyes. “Course you did.” She went over to Yang and patted her on the back. “Relax, I am sure Ruby is all right.”

“She better be!” Yang said as she tossed the final peace of clothing on herself. She then proceeded to rush outside, as Blake begun following her.

Yang was in a hurry and paid no attention to the reception. Blake a little more aware of her surroundings took note that Sepi had moved from her chair but was nowhere to be seen currently. As they reached the streets, Yang took off towards the gate. “Let’s check the gate. If Ruby is here, she surely came the way we came. Maybe they can tell us where she is.”

Blake nodded as she followed her girlfriend, who was essentially powerwalking towards the gate.

As the duo neared the entrance, they begun hearing gun shots. Yang immediately took off into a sprint. She gritted her teeth as she ran towards the gate. “I swear on my life, if they are shooting at Ruby, the Grimm will be the least of their worries!”

As she arrived by the gate, she saw two guards sitting around relaxing, and she walked up to them. “What’s going on, who’s shooting?”

One of the guards shrugged. “Another huntress came by. She’s helping Nave with training I guess.”

Yang raised and eyebrow at the guard. “Training?” The guard nodded. “They are doing practice shooting just outside. We called in it, Brans gave permission for firearm training.”

Yang let out a relieved sigh. Looks like she did not have to beat anyone up, and she was too quick to jump to conclusions. Yang proceeded to climb up the gate to see what was happening on the other side.

She saw Nave standing with her weapon ready, aiming it towards the woods. She looked like she was concentrating on aiming extremely hard. Next to her, she saw the very familiar figure of her little sister, her red cloak fluttering in the wind.

“You are tensing your body up too much.” Ruby spoke to Nave as she moved closer, and helped Nave readjust her aim. “If you worry too much about how to shoot the weapon, you will easily lose the track of what you are shooting.”

Nave adjusted herself. “Like this?”

Ruby moved behind her and guided her hands, so she had proper aim. “Okay, looks better now.” Ruby also used her leg to push Naves leg into a better position. After she observed Naves form, she nodded. “Okay! Now imagine. There is a big mean looking beowolf in front of you.”

Nave gulped as she begun imagining it. As she tried to hold her aim steady, her hands begun to slightly shake. Ruby placed her hands-on Naves and helped her steady and calm them. “Beowolves are fast and vicious. But fortunately, they are not the smartest. It will probably head straight for you, trying to attack.”

Ruby patted Nave on her shoulder. “Okay. Aim for the head. Wait for it to come and… FIRE!”

As soon as Ruby yelled, Nave jumped and begun firing her weapon. After her first shot, she had trouble readjusting her aim back, and the spread of her fire became wider. After her magazine ran out, she stood there a moment. She turned to Ruby. “Did I get it?”

Ruby gave her a soft smile. “Sorry, I’m pretty sure we became its dinner.”

Nave let out a depressed sigh. “I’m hopeless.”

Ruby patter her on her back. “Hey, don’t get slumped. Maybe you are just not meant to shoot that weapon. Have you tried others?”

Nave shook her head. “Actually, I have not.”

“Well, that’s it then! You have to find something you are more comfortable with!” She crossed her arms. “You know, honestly, I do not like pistols either, they are hard to aim.” She begun giggling. “Oh, I know, you should try out a shotgun, its hard to miss with those.”

Nave begun giggling herself. “You think so?”

Ruby nodded. “Definitely. I was like super bad with weapons as well, until I found the right thing for me.”

Nave looked at Ruby with excitement. “Ohh! What do you use as your weapon?”

Ruby giggled. “Oh, I use my sniper scythe.”

Nave looked confused. “A sniper… scythe?”

Ruby nodded her head. “Yep. Hold on, let me show you.” She walked over to case she had placed on the ground. She took out her Crescent Rose, while it was still folded. She walked up to Nave, who was eyeing the weapon interested.

Ruby casually grabbed the weapon and swung It to the side where it folded into its full form. The motion looked impressive and casual, like she had opened the weapon thousands upon thousands of times.

Nave jumped back. “Holy crap!” She was completely awestruck. She pointed at the weapon. “You use that?”

Ruby just proudly nodded. “Yep. She is my baby.”

Nave just shook her head in disbelief. “How? Its bigger than you!”

Ruby smirked playfully. “You know, I am much stronger then I look.” she twirled the massive weapon in her hand like it was nothing. “I drank a lot of milk growing up, so things like this is easy.”

Nave just shook her head. “No, I don’t think I could do that, no matter how much milk I drank.”

Ruby stop the spinning of her weapon and landed it on her shoulder, where it sat relaxed. “And that’s why you have to find the thing you are most comfortable with.” She giggled. “It just happens that the thing I am most comfortable with is a massive scythe that doubles as a high calibre sniper rifle.”

Nave just nodded at Ruby in awe. Around this time, Yang finally jumped down from the gate, Blake following her. “I knew you were just waiting to boast your weapon to her, weren’t you sis?” Yang spoke playfully.

Ruby’s eyes went wide with excitement as her weapon folded away. “Yang!” She immediately tossed herself onto Yang, wrapping herself around her in a hug. She pulled away form the hug and looked at Yang with a pouty face. “What took you so long? I have been waiting here for an hour.”

Yang rubbed her head embarrassed. “I forgot the alarm…”

Ruby groaned annoyed. “Of course, you did.” She walked over to Blake, where Blake was already waiting to get hugged. Ruby happily wrapped herself around Blake. “Sorry you got to deal with Yang’s antics all the time.” Ruby spoke playfully.

“Its okay Ruby, I have gotten used to them.” Blake giggled.

Ruby pulled herself off the hug. “Well, in any case, the wait was not that bad. I had some very nice company!” She looked over at Nave who just waved at the group.

“Thanks for keeping my sister company.” Yang spoke as she gave Nave a smile.

“Oh no, not at all. If anything, I should be thanking her, she was very helpful.” Nave waved her hands.

Blake giggled. “One hour in Innsmouth, and she is already training the guards.” She crossed her arms. “As expected of Ruby.”

Ruby shook her head. “When I arrived, she was already training. Since you guys were nowhere to be seen, I went over and offered to help.”

Yang looked over at Nave and gave her a knowing nod. Nave just rubbed her head embarrassed. Looks like the guard had taken Yang’s advice to heart.

“Anyway, grab your stuff Ruby. Let’s go get you settled in.” Yang said as she turned to Ruby.

Ruby nodded and she returned her weapon to its case. As she picked up the case, she smiled and waved at Nave. “Keep up the training, I’ll see you around.”

Nave nodded happily. “I will! Thank you miss Rose.”

Ruby blushed. “Please, just call me Ruby.”

“Very well Miss Ruby.”

Ruby giggled “Just Ruby, no need for the formality.”

“Oh. Very well. Ruby.”

Ruby gave Nave a thumb up.  The group proceeded inside the town, where Yang and Blake lead the way to the Inn.

* * *

 

When the group arrived at the Inn, they walked up to the reception. “Right, lets get you a room then.” Yang spoke to Ruby as she picked up the bell and rapidly rang it three times.

“Are we under grimm attack, or what is the hurry?” Sepi spoke out form the back room. She walked outside the room and noticed Ruby with them. “So, she the backup?”

Yang nodded. “Yep. This is my little sister Ruby Rose.” Yang presented Ruby to Sepi. “Ruby, this is Sepi. She actually helped us out last night during the attack.”

“I gave mild fire support, no need to ride my high.” Sepi spoke annoyed.

“She is actually a retired huntress herself.” Yang continued.

Ruby face lit up suddenly. “Wait, Sepi? As in the Crawling Chaos Sepi?”

The old lady’s face went wide with surprise. “How do you know that?” Yang and Blake both took turns looking at them confused.

Ruby begun explaining. “I heard stories from my uncle Qrow. Your partner Anza was a combat teacher at beacon back in the day, wasn’t she?” Ruby lent out her hand for a handshake. “I heard that you were hired to do live training missions with the students. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

The old woman squinted at Ruby. She did not take up her handshake, because she was too occupied with trying to work the gears in her head. The group looked at each other in confusion, wondering if Ruby had accidentally broken the old lady.

Suddenly, the gears clicked together in the old woman’s head. “Wait a minute. Rose. You are Summer Roses daughter, aren’t you?” She spoke intrigued. Ruby nodded her head happily. “Yes Ma’am!”

Sepi turned to Yang. “Oh, you are definitely Ravens daughter then.”

Yang let out a sigh. “Yep”

Sepi finally turned to Blake and gazed at her super hard. “Don’t know you.”

Blake just shrugged. Yang spoke, “So wait, Sepi here knew our parents?”

“I wouldn’t say I knew them. I did a few training missions with them. My partner was keen on trying to make me into a teacher.” Sepi explained. “Anza probably knew them.”

Ruby spoke happily. “Oh, where is she? Is she living here as well?”

Sepi winced. “She is gone.”

Ruby simmered down. “Oh. I am sorry to hear that.”

Sepi shook her head. “No need to be. It has been years now.” She rubbed her chin. “So, this is what that group ended up doing then. How are those parents of yours?”

Ruby explained. “Well, Taiyang and Qrow are doing pretty good. Taiyang actually became a teacher himself.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Summer… she passed away when we were little.”

Sepi placed a hand on Ruby shoulder and showed actual genuine empathy. “I am sorry to hear that. She seemed like a wonderful person.” She gritted her teeth. “Life has a habit of taking those away from us.” She sighed. “So, how about Raven?”

Yang shrugged. “Abandoned me as a child and became a bandit. Don’t see her much these days.”

Sepi winced. “Shit, I thought I was bad.”

Yang crossed her arms. “Don’t really miss her. My real mother was Summer, who raised me. Don’t really need another mother.”

“Well in any case that explains why you looked familiar. It’s a small damn world isn’t it.” She turned around and walked to her cabinet full of keys. “In any case, I prepared a spare room for her.” she grabbed a key and tossed it to Ruby. “Hope you enjoy the stay. I don’t serve breakfast, and there is no minibar, but the bed is pretty comfortable.”

Ruby nodded her head. “Thanks! I am sure it will be fine!”

“Now go on you damn kids, don’t you have a damn nest of Grimm to exterminate?” She sighed as she rubbed her back. “I want to go take a damn nap.” She groaned as she begun walking to the back room.

* * *

 

When they arrived in Ruby’s inn room, Yang spoke. “Well isn’t that something, she actually has some history with our parents.”

Blake giggled. “It’s a small world isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it certainly is. I wonder if every huntress we run across will have some ties to us.” Yang said as she leaned against the wall.

“She actually isn’t a huntress.” Ruby said as she begun unpacking her stuff. Blake and Yang looked at each other intrigued.

“Is there more to this story?” Yang asked.

Ruby began explaining as she was unpacking. “Well, form the stories I heard from Qrow, she was never referred to as a huntress. She never went to a hunting academy or registered as one. Her partner Anza who was a teacher was one. Apparently, she was Anza’s partner, and Anza dragger her in on the training and stuff. I heard they were very close.” Ruby stopped unpacking. “Actually, Qrow told me that there were rumours that Sepi used to be a bandit or something.” She shrugged. “But those could just be rumours.”

Blake begun thinking. “Now that you mentioned it, she did not seem to have an aura or anything.”

“Yeah, and she did say she was more like a mercenary.” Yang added.

“I wonder what her story is?” Ruby asked interested.

They all seemed to think for a moment. Yang clapped her hands together. “Well, its not our job to speculate her history. She seems to have a peaceful life here, no need digging into her past.” She shrugged. “Besides, we are here on an actual mission, so let’s focus on that shall we?”

Blake and Ruby both nodded in agreement. Yang opened the small display in her arm, that displayed the location of her tracker. “Looks like our grimm has not moved positions from last time I checked. No doubt, this is where the nest is.”

“So, any idea how many of them there is?” Ruby asked.

Yang shook her head. “There is no way of knowing. Might be just two. Might be hundred.”

Blake spoke up. “Yang, since you were the only one who actually fought against the creature, can you tell us anything about it?”

“Well, it looked exactly like what it was described as. Large humanoid grimm with a head of a bat. It was definitely bigger then a beowolf, but strength wise it was weaker than an ursa.” She shrugged. “If there really is just two of them, this will be a ridiculously easy hunt.”

“And if there is a hundred of them?” Blake asked

“Then it might be a bit more difficult.” Yang said playfully. “But with Ruby here with us, I have no doubt that we can do this.”

Ruby giggled exited “Never fought a humanoid bat grimm before! This will be fun!”

Blake grabbed both by their shoulders. “Guys, I don’t want to sound like I would doubt our abilities, but can we please be careful?”

Yang pet Blake on the head. “Relax! We got this in the bag.”

Ruby nodded. “I believe so too, but I agree with Blake. We should always be careful, even if fighting a single grimm.”

“So, anyone need more preparations?” Yang asked. “The sooner we get rid of the nest, the sooner Ruby can go back to her high society dinner parties, and we get to go home tuna noodles.”

Ruby shot a hurt look at Yang. “Hey, I am not a snob, I like tuna noodles!”

Yang just poked Ruby on the nose. “I know, I was just teasing you.” She giggled. “But admit it, you like living up in Atlas with Weiss.”

Ruby crossed her arms. “I like living with Weiss, no matter where we would be.”

Yang ruffled Ruby’s hair. “Good answer!”

Blake chuckled at their antics. “So, if you two are ready, I think there is some grimm to be hunted.”

Yang and Ruby nodded confidently. “Yep. Let’s go kick some butt!” Yang said.

BREAK

The group packed their bags. They made sure they took everything essential with them, first aid, some food and plenty off ammo. Once they all felt that they were properly prepared they set out. As they walked downstairs, Sepi was sitting by the reception.

“Off for the hunt?” She asked.

“Yep. Figured its time we take care of the problem, so this town can go back to being in peace.” Yang said confidently.

Sepi seemed to ponder for a moment and then nudged her head to the back room. “Come here, I got to show you something.”

Yang gave a puzzling look to Blake and Ruby, and the group followed Sepi to the back room. Just like before, the room was littered with weapons of all kind. Ruby’s eyes sparkled with delight, and she looked like a child that had walked inside a toy store.

“So, what did you want to show us?” Yang inquired.

Sepi walked up to a large cabinet that had a keypad. She typed in a combination, and the lock flashed a green light. She proceeded to open the doors, and inside was a very beautiful looking great sword, and next to it was a rocket launcher that had strange symbols all over it. She picked up the rocket launcher and closed the cabinet.

Ruby proclaimed excited “Ooh! Were those your weapons back when you were a huntress?”

She displayed the rocket launcher. “This one was.” She smiled softly as she looked over at the cabinet. “The sword belonged to Anza. I just keep it maintained.” She turned back to the group. “Look, you don’t know what you will run into. Take my weapon, who knows, it might come in useful?”

Yang eyed the rocket launcher. “A rocket launcher?” Sepi nodded.

“Its designed and created by me. It fires a special dust powered rocket.” She examined the weapon. “It uses heavy pressure to shoot out the rocket to a safe distance, where the rocket activates and does the rest of the work. It kicks like absolute hell, but it has no back blast.” She chuckled. “Its essentially useless for me, because I am too old to fire it. I would definitely throw my back if I tried.” She eyed Yang. “But, I reckon you could fire it off with ease.”

Yang slowly grabbed the rocket launcher. “Are you sure?”

“Kid, I promise that this weapon will annihilate anything it hits. Its loaded with so much fire dust, nothing will survive its flames.” She grinned. “I would know, I have used it many times back in the day.”

“Not that I am complaining, but why are you giving us this?” Yang asked her eyebrow raised.

Sepi seemed to think about it herself. “I don’t really know. Something tells me to give it to you. You lot seem like good people and I can see all your hearts are in the right place. And since I can not shoot the weapon anymore, you might as well take it and use it. It deserves a proper send off, instead of just withering away in my armoury.”

Yang nodded as she slung the launcher around her shoulder. “If you say so. Thanks, we really have no idea what we are walking in on. It might actually come in useful.”

“I certainly hope it does.” Sepi gave Yang a smile. “Now, don’t let me keep you. You kids got some killing to do.”

* * *

 

As the group was nearing the gate of Innsmouth, Ruby was eyeing up the rocket launcher Yang was carrying. “That weapon she gave you looks pretty interesting.” She smirked. “I cannot wait to see how it works.”

Yang shrugged as she walked. “Might be that we don’t even get to use it. If this is indeed just a few grimm were talking about, no reason to bust out a damn rocket launcher.”

“True. But it was nice she gave us it in any case. If its not just a few grimm, that might actually come in handy.” Blake said.

Once they arrived by the gate, Nave was sitting around next to it. She was currently occupied in reading a weapons magazine. Ruby skipped along happily to her.

“Doing some light reading?” She asked.

This seemed to brake Naves concentration, as she looked up to Ruby. “Oh! Yes, I was just looking for what type of weapons there are.”

Ruby grinned as she pointed at the magazine. “You know, that magazine is out of date, but there is a pretty interesting looking rifle on the page 43.”

Nave looked at the magazine, and flipped around to page 43, and indeed, there was some type of a presentation of a rifle on that page. “Woah, how did you know that?” She leaned forward. “Is your semblance a sixth sense?”

Ruby begun chuckling. “No no, I am just a massive weapons nut. I’ve read all the issues of that magazine.” She patted the Crescent Rose on her back. “You know, last year that magazine actually had an article about Crescent Rose. They did a whole interview with me.” Ruby sighed happy. “Its one of the proudest things I have done.”

“Ruby!” Yang yelled from the gate, as she tapped her imaginary watch.

Ruby sighed annoyed. “Coming!” She turned to Nave and waved her hand. “Sorry, duty calls. Were off to get rid of the grimm.”

Nave nodded. “All of you, please be careful!”

“Oh, don’t even worry about us.” Ruby giggled. “Well be done and back before the night.” She walked off to Yang and Blake, and together they begun their journey to the nest.

* * *

 

“You are out of your mind Yang. There is no chance you could beat me.” Ruby spoke confidently.

“I could, and I would do it with ease!” She grinned. “In fact, I can do it with one hand”

Ruby chuckled. “Oh, with one hand you could? Pick any day, and I will be ready to fight you Yang.”

“I don’t know, I am not too fond of beating my little sister.” She smirked. “But if you insist.”

“Family or not, this has to be settled. We have to find out which one of us is the strongest!”

Blake let out an audible sigh. “You guys really arguing over a video game?” She shrugged “Who cares which one is better at Mortal Fighter?”

Yang and Ruby both turned to Blake. “It is very important!” Yang exclaimed.

Ruby nodded. “We have played and fought each other since the very first game! It is our eternal struggle to see who the better fighter is!”

Blake just shook her head. “Aren’t video games supposed to be relaxing and fun?”

“It is very relaxing and fun to beat Ruby at video games.” Yang proclaimed.

“Oh, that’s it sis! Next time we play, I am whooping your butt so hard! So, so hard!”

Blake rolled her eyes. “So, in this tournament of yours, who is the current champion?”

Ruby and Yang looked at each other. “Its uhh… Qrow.” Yang said as she rubbed her neck.

“Your uncle plays video games?” She sighs. “I mean, of course he would.”

Ruby nudged herself against Blake. “Come on Blake, I’m sure you would like videogames if you just tried.”

Yang let out a chuckle. “No way. I have been trying to get her to play, it never works.” Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulder. “The one game I ever saw her get into, was a visual novel!”

Blake crossed her arms embarrassed. “Hey, I like books. It was like an interactive book. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, there isn’t anything wrong with visual novels. I like them too.” Ruby defended Blake.

“Meh, boring!” Yang yelled.

Ruby shook her head and turned to Blake. “She does not know what she’s talking about. Books are cool!”

“That’s because you are nerds” Yang chuckled.

Blake smirked at Yang. “Oh, you think books are boring? That’s not the impression I got when I saw you reading that Leaves of Autumn book.”

Yang immediately blushed and turned to Blake. “Don’t you dare!”

“What, what happened?” Ruby inquired interested.

Blake giggled. “You should have seen Yang. After she read the book she was devastated. She actually cried for a few hours.”

“No way?! Yang cried because of a book?!” Ruby yelled surprised.

Yang crossed her arms. “Okay yeah whatever! I cried, a big deal! It was a sad book, I can cry at sad stuff!”

“Aww, you are such a big softie Yang.” Ruby giggled as she hugged Yang.

“Let’s see how much of a softie I am when I whoop your butt!” Yang exclaimed annoyed.

Ruby laughed. “I don’t want to beat you anymore, you might cry.”

“Dammit Blake! Now my own little sister is teasing me.”

Blake just smirked. “You started it.”

Before they could continue their discussion, a rumble came form Yang’s arm. She opened the display on it, and it showed they were very close to the nest now.

The group turned to their serious mode in seconds, as they stopped messing around. “Okay guys look alive.” Yang said as she pumped her arms. “We got grimm to kill.”

* * *

 

The group came upon a large cavern entrance. They stood there for a while, gazing into it. “Yep.” Yang said. “That is a damn grimm hide out if I ever seen one.”

“You certain it’s this place?” Blake asked.

Yang looked at her arm display. “Well, my tracker is inside there, that is certain.”

“So, do we just go in?” Ruby asked.

“Don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Yang said. “Not fond of dark caverns, but if that’s where they are, that’s where we got to go.”

“In that case, I should take the lead. I have night vision, so I can be our eyes.” Blake offered.

“No need for that!” Ruby excitedly said. “I have come prepared.” She tossed her bag on the ground and begun rummaging through it. After a while of searching, she pulled out two goggles with cat ears. “Tadaa! Night Vision for everyone!”

“Good thinking Ruby!” Yang grabbed the other pair.

“I never go on a mission without one. They are designed to give you a similar night vision the faunus possess.” Ruby explained.

Blake crossed her arms. “And the cat ears? They offer a tactical advantage?”

Ruby poked her fingers together. “They uhm... look very cute?”

Blake chuckled and shook her head. “Sure.”

Yang put on her goggles. “With these, we can potentially avoid a CATastrophe.”

“Really Yang? Really, the cat puns again?” Blake groaned annoyed.

“What, it was a purrfect time for one.”

Now even Ruby groaned alongside Blake. Ruby just looked at Blake. “I am sorry, I should have known she would do this.”

“Don’t worry, I am used to it.” Blake explained.

“Okay, enough pussyfooting around, lets go!” Yang exclaimed as she begun entering the cavern.

Ruby and Blake groaned, and begun following her.

They entered the dark cavern, and slowly begun making their way in. The night vision ruby gave them was working flawlessly. About 50 feet inside in a straight path, the hallway opened into a large opening.

“No sign of Grimm yet.” Yang said quietly. The group nodded and kept following her. As they walked inside the cave, they noticed a body. After looking around, they noticed even more bodies. They winced uncomfortably.

“Well, we found the victims.” Blake said.

“Those poor people…” Ruby exclaimed sadly.

Yang crouched down to one body. It seemed to be a woman in her thirties. She did not seem to have any special marks or injuries on them. “This makes no sense. Why does the grimm bring them here, if they don’t even do anything with them?”

“So, they just kept sending one grimm to pick up one person for no reason?” Blake asked. “This whole thing is just odd.”

Ruby looked away form the body. “I know why they did this.” Yang and Blake turned to Ruby. “The creature of grimm feed of despair and fear. It is like substance to them, it allows them to live and go forward.” She winced. “They didn’t try to destroy the town. They were using it. By picking up only one person every few days, they kept the town in a constant state of fear.”

Yang sighed. “And created a constant supply of negative emotions they could feed off from.”

“That is a horrible!” Blake exclaimed. “We are putting an end to it.” She looked around. “As soon as we find the actual culprits.”

Yang begun looking around herself. “Yeah, where the heck are they- “as she looked up she went dead silent. “Guys. Look up.”

Ruby and Blake both looked up and let out a gasp. The entire roof of the cave was covered in hundreds of small bat grimm, and dozens upon dozens of the humanoid bat grimm. They were all hanging upside down from the roof and seemed to be asleep.

“Well. We found the grimm.” Yang said.

“What do we do now?” Blake asked. “There is no way we can fight all of them. They will swarm us.”

Yang patted the rocket launcher around her shoulder. “I say we light them up with this, and deal with the remaining ones ourselves.”

“Are you crazy? You want to shoot a rocket launcher in a cave?” Blake asked.

“I carried this damn thing for miles, I want to shoot it.” Yang stated. “Besides, what do you suggest then? Retreating?”

“Sometimes that is the wise option.”

“So, what, we are gonna go back and say we couldn’t cut it? That this was too hard for us?”

“I am not saying we abandon this fight, I am saying we go and re-plan our approach!”

“Guys!” Ruby exclaimed quietly, and they both turned to her. “How about this? Our bags are filled with tons of spare ammunition, so we have no chance of running out. I think we should go back to the entrance and set up a firing line. Once prepared, Yang will shoot the rocket inside the cave, and smoke the grimm out. After they try to flee outside, we will gun them down.”

Yang and Blake both looked at each other. “That is actually a solid idea. That definitely could work.” Yang said.

Blake just gave Ruby a smile. “You know Ruby, this is the reason you are our leader.”

Ruby just nodded happily. “Okay then. Lets head back to the entrance, before the- “a rock fell right next to the group. They all looked up to see where it had fallen form. All their eyes went wide as they looked at the roof. The eyes of the grimm made the cavern roof look like a night sky full of red stars. Seems like during their planning, the grimm had woken up, and now all their eyes were fixated on the group.

“Okay never mind! Plan B! Plan B! Shoot the damn rocket Yang! Shoot it now!”  Ruby yelled out.

Yang immediately slung the rocket off her shoulder. She quickly begun arming it as the grimm above them begun screeching very angrily. “Crap crap crap!” Yang screamed as she stumbled with the launcher.

Few of the grimm had jumped off and were lunging towards the group. “Yang!” Ruby yelled.

Yang smacked the rocket launcher, and it made a sound that it was armed. “Got it!” She swung the launcher on her shoulder and aimed it up towards the roof. “Lets rock!” As she screamed, she fired the weapon. The immense pressure exploded from the rocket launcher, shooting the rocket towards the roof. Yang had not expected the weapon to kick so hard, and the recoil tossed her right on her back on the ground. Almost immediately, the rocket hit the roof, and exploded into a violent ocean of flames.

The group all dived to the ground and took cover. The whole cave rang and shook with the sound of the explosion. The fire begun falling from the roof, beginning to cover the cave in flames and smoke.

Yang grabbed her goggles and took them off. “Everyone okay?”

Ruby was coughing, as she removed her goggles. “Yeah, still breathing.”

Blake pushed herself up form the ground. “I told you it was a stupid idea to shoot the rocket launcher inside the cave!”

“Relax, we are all breathing aren’t we.” Yang said as she looked around the cave that was filled with smoke and fire. “Did we get all of them?”

Ruby squinted and looked around. “I don’t know, there is too much smoke- “a large black arm shot through the smoke and grabbed Ruby. “Oh crap!” The arm pulled her right through the smoke where she disappeared.

“Ruby!” Yang screamed as she was about to leap after her, but before she had the chance, something large rammed right into her and pinned her against the wall. It was one of the large bat grimm, that was now sneering at her violently. As Yang looked at it, she noticed this one had a spear stuck trough one of its eyes.

The creature brought up its hand, and tried to smash it into Yang, but she was too quick. She dodged the attack and ducked below the creature where she smashed her fist into its knee. The creature let out a scream of agony as it was forced down into kneeling, where Yang grabbed the spear in its head. She slammed the creature down on its back, and pushed the spear all the way inside, causing the grimm to go limp and begin smoking. She pulled the spear out of the grimm. “Like I promised. I finished what she started.”

Another scream came rang out, as Yang turned to face another monster. The creature was already rushing towards her, planning on ripping her to shreds. Yang tossed the spear she was holding into the grimm, where it sunk inside the creature’s head. As the creature fell and begun smoking, Yang just stared at it surprised. “Well, that worked out well.”

She loaded her gauntlets. “Okay, who’s next?” She turned to see another Grimm approaching her. As she prepared to fight the creature, a shot rang out and the creatures head blew off. Yang turned where the shot came out, and Ruby stepped outside of the smoke.

“You guys okay? I killed 5.” Ruby stated.

From the smoke, another creature fell without a head. Blake walked into the view carrying its smoking head. “I managed to get 3.”

“Oh, come on!” Yang yelled. “I just got two! Am I seriously gonna lose this?”

As she screamed that, a large crash rang out. The group turned to look at what caused it. A much larger grimm had landed at the other side of the cave. It looked like one of the humanoid bat grimm, but it was much larger.

“Okay, looks like the bonus round is here.” Yang said cockily as she prepared to fight. Blake and Ruby joined her side by side, as they stared down the large grimm.

“Let’s go!” Yang said as she shot out towards the grmm. But before the could even get close, the grimm faced the group and inhaled. It opened its mouth and begun letting out a high-pitched scream. The group haltered and covered their ears from the horrible scream. Poor Blake had no way of plugging her cat ears, and she begun screaming in agony as she slumped over to the ground. Yang watched in horror, as Blake collapsed. She tried to scream her name, but nothing could be heard over the screaming of the grimm. She watched as her lover writhed on the ground in pain, until suddenly, she just went limp.

Yang stared at Blakes motionless body on the ground. She was completely shocked. Was Blake okay? What happened to her? She turned to face Ruby. Ruby was on her knees gritting her teeth, trying her best to cover her ears. She was effectively stunned.

She finally turned to the grimm, the creature that caused this. Her fear turned into rage as she gritted her teeth together. Her hair begun to set ablaze, as her eyes turned bright red. The screaming caused her to feel weak and dizzy, but she did not care. She just smashed her foot forward and took a step.

Each step felt like a mile, but that did not matter. She just kept walking forward, towards her enemy. The grimm noticed this, and begun to back away, clearly not expecting Yang to be capable of moving. The grimm backed up against the wall, and effectively became trapped. In desperation, it just attempted to scream harder at Yang.

But it was not enough, because step by step, Yang came closer, until she stood right in front of the monster. She gritted her teeth harder, as she removed her hands from her ears. This close to the screaming grimm was agony. She became extremely dizzy and she felt like she will throw up, as the screaming made her whole-body ache. But she did not care. With pure willpower, she shot her arms out and grabbed the grimm by its jaw. She smashed the creatures mouth close, and the screaming stopped.

Not wasting a single second, she slammed the creatures head against the ground and begun her beatdown. Strike after strike, she relentlessly kept smashing the grimms head, until she ran out of ammo. Uncaring, she did not stop to reload, and instead just kept smashing the grimm with her bare hands. Soon enough, she felt the cave floor against her knuckles, as she had completely pulverized the Grimm.

She just stood there, looking at the pile of black smoking mess beneath her. Then, she felt everything go black, as she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

 

When Yang next opened her eyes, she saw the roof of the Inn she had been staying in. She shot up on the bed in panic. “Bla- “just as she was about to yell Blakes name, she noticed her sitting down at the desk. Blake alerted by the yell turned to face Yang. “Yang!” She rushed over to her, but before she could do or say anything, Yang had already wrapped herself around her.

Yang burrowed her face into Blake stomach as tears begun gathering in her eyes. “I am so glad you are okay.” She tightened her grip on Blake. “I was so afraid. I did not know what happened to you.”

Blake gently stroked Yang’s hair. “Hey come now. I’m okay.”

Yang pulled back to look at Blake. “Are you sure you are okay?”

Blake nodded her head. “I am perfectly fine, apart from a small headache. But the doctor gave me painkillers.”

Yang fluttered her eyes. “The doctor?”

Blake sat next to Yang. “We both lost conciseness during the mission. Ruby carried both of us back to town and got us a doctor.” Blake explained.

“She carried both of us?” Yang asked eyes wide.

“She is stronger then we give her credit for.” Blake smiled at Yang. “Heard you took out the big grimm before collapsing.” She wiped Yangs tears away. “If anything, I should be worried about you. Being that close to the grimm affected you the worst. I woke way before you.”

Yang gave Blake a smile. “Don’t worry, I feel fine now knowing you are okay.” She looked around. “Where’s Ruby?

“She’s downstairs, having coffee with Sepi and Weiss.” Blake explained.

“Wait, Weiss is here?” Yang asked surprised.

Blake nodded her head. “After Ruby brought us back she called Weiss. Apparently, she cancelled her meeting and immediately rushed over here.” She chuckled. “From what I heard, the look on the guard’s faces was priceless when they saw the CEO of Schnee DUST arrive at their gate.”

Yang laughed. “I bet they were horrified she was gonna recruit them as labour workers.”

“You know, since the renovation on Schnee DUST, that would actually not be such a bad thing.”

Yang wrapped herself around Blake again. “I’m just so glad you are okay.”

Blake gently stroked Yang’s back. “I’m glad you are okay as well.”

They pulled away form each other, only to come back together in a kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss, and they unloaded all their worries into it. With that kiss, all their tension left. They were both okay and alive.

When they broke away Blake spoke. “So, want to go join the others and tell them you are okay?”

Yang nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

* * *

 

Blake and Yang walked downstairs, where a table had been set up. On the table sat Ruby, Weiss and Sepi who were all drinking coffee. Ruby was sitting right next to Weiss, almost touching her. It was very evident that they were a couple and they did not bother to hide it. As soon as Ruby saw Yang, she bolted up from the table. She did not say anything, simply just rushed to her and hugged her. “Dammit Yang, you scared me!”

Yang returned the hug. “I’m sorry. It was not my intention.”

Ruby nodded. “Its okay, since you are okay.”

Weiss had stood up from the table as well and came up to Yang. “Yang…”

Yang gave her a smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Weiss did not respond, and instead just wrapped herself around Yang. “You oaf, I was worried.”

Yang chuckled. “What is this, hug a Yang day?” She returned the hug. “I am okay. Like I said, I am sorry if I made you people worry.”

Weiss broke away. “Yeah, you better be! I had to cancel two meetings when I rushed here.”

“Weiss, you didn’t have to do that.” Ruby said.

“Yes, I did!” Weiss exclaimed. “Sorry, but if you call me crying and tell that Yang and Blake are hurt, that kind of takes priority over anything.” She caressed Ruby’s cheek. “I’m not gonna leave you here crying alone you dolt.” Ruby happily caressed the arm Weiss had placed on her cheek.

Sepi took a sip of her coffee and placed the cup down on the table. “So, the CEO of Schnee DUST is dating a huntress, and is best friends with a faunus.” She scratched her head. “You are certainly a very interesting group.”

“Please, the dating thing is a secret, don’t tell anyone.” Ruby pleaded.

“My lips are sealed. I hate gossiping, and quite honestly I am too damn old to make Schnee into my enemy.” She smiled at Weiss. “Not that I’d want to do that in the first place. I don’t know why, but you don’t seem like Schnee.”

Weiss raised her eyebrow. “I take it that’s a compliment?”

Sepi shrugged. “If somebody told me 10 years ago that I was gonna have coffee with a Schnee and enjoy it, I would have told them to go- well, you get the point.”

“In that case, thank you.” Weiss said.

Sepi looked at Yang. “Heard you kids took out the nest. I hope my weapon came in handy.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah, it did.” She rubbed the back of her head. “I uhh, kind of lost it I guess?”

Sepi just smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you just gave it a proper send off. So, what you lot up to next?”

“Well, we should go inform the mayor that the mission is complete and collect our reward.” Blake explained. “After that, I guess it’s off to home.”

Sepi nodded. “Fair enough. Hope you kids enjoyed my rooms. Probably gonna be the only customers in a while.”

Weiss stepped up. “Please, allow me to pay for their rooms. What are your rates?”

Sepi looked at Weiss and smiled. “There aint nothing to pay for. You people are free to sleep under my roof anytime.”

“In that case, thank you for everything.” Blake said. “The support, the rooms and the weapon. I am not sure why you decided to do this, but we appreciate it.”

“You know, I finally figured out why.” She smiled. “You people remind me of Anza. She would have loved to help you people. Unfortunately, only I am here, so I guess I had to take her spot.”

“I’m sure she would be proud of you.” Ruby gave her a warm smile.

Sepi nodded her head. “I certainly hope so.” She gave Ruby a smile back. “In any case, get going. I am gonna go take a nap.”

Yang giggled. “Well, see you around Sepi.”

Sepi let out a laugh. “Don’t count on it kid. I’m getting too damn old.”

Once Sepi had disappeared off into the back room, the group went and packed up their stuff. With that, they said goodbye to the Inn, and started making their way to the mayor’s manor.

BREAK

The group sat around the mayor’s desk, as Mei brought in tea. She placed the cups down and bowed. “I hope the tea is to your liking Miss Schnee. If we knew you were coming, we would have prepared something grander.”

Weiss just smiled at her. “Thank you, but do not worry about me. Tea is just fine.”

Brans sat behind his desk and scratched his head. “I am glad you decided to visit Innsmouth, but what do we owe the pleasure for?”

Weiss took a sip of her tea. “I heard some of my hunters were injured, so I came by to see how they are doing.”

Mei smiled at her. “You must care about your hunters very much.”

“That I do.” She placed the cup on the tray in front of her. “But please, this meeting isn’t about me. I believe my hunters have news.”

Blake took the moment and begun talking. “I am glad to inform you the grimm situation has been taken care of. You should be able to have nights full of peaceful rest now.”

Brans sighed out relieved. “Thank god. So, its finally over…”

“Did you people happen to find out what happened to the people that were taken away.” Mei asked.

Blake gave her an apologetic look. “We did… there was no survivors. I am sorry.”

Mei winced. “At least they were avenged. They may rest in peace now.”

“Yes, they may. Thank you so much huntresses, you have done a tremendous task for this town.” He opened a drawer and took out an envelope. “Here. It’s the payment we agreed upon.” He placed it down and slid it to Blake. “Its not much, and you deserve so much more.”

Blake collected the envelope. “We are glad we could be of help.”

“So, what do you people plan on doing now?” Brans asked.

“Go home and take a long nap.” Yang said and shrugged. “After that, I am sure we are back hunting again.”

“Ah yes, you people must be needing rest. You have done so much for us.”

“And I am sure my work is piling up as we speak.” Weiss said. “I hate to rush things, but I suggest our group be off.”

“Please, if you ever wish to return, you are always welcome here.” Brans spoke to the group. “We will make sure you get a hero’s welcome if you do.

“Thank you for using my hunting agency. I am glad our services have been helpful.” Weiss said as the group was readying up to leave. Before they left Weiss turned back to Brans. “Oh, I almost forgot. I believe I owe you people compensation.”

Brans looked at her confused.” What?”

Weiss begun thinking. “Let’s see here. When they returned injured, they were given full medical examination and medicine. You people also arranged housing for them.” She shrugged. “And adding the damage to the property my huntress caused, its should amount about… “Weiss grabbed her wallet and pulled out some Lien. “This much?”

Brans looked at her confounded “Wait, that is the same amount we payed you?” He shook his head. “Oh no, we cannot take this.”

“I insist.” Weiss smiled. “Otherwise I would feel horrible and indebt.”

Brans grabbed the Lien. “I mean… why?”

Yang spoke to him. “I told you. We are no in it for the money.”

In loss for words, Brans just looked at the group in awe. They begun leaving and once everyone had left, Yang popped back inside. “For real, sorry about the wall!” She quickly left again.”

Brans and Mei just stared after them, In loss of words. Brans turned to her wife. “What… what just happened? Did they just pay for their own hunt?”

“I think so.” Mei spoke to him. “But why?”

Brans smiled at her. “I realize it now. The hunting thing was a façade. A disguise.”

Mei looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“This was not a job for them. They did not come here because they needed Lien. They came because nobody else did.” He felt emotional, as tears begun gathering in his eyes. “It was not about the hunt. They came here to save us. Those people weren’t huntresses.” He wiped his tears. “They were heroes.”

* * *

 

Before the group left, they returned to the bar to pay Yang’s tab. Appearance of Weiss Schnee caused a lot of confusion and awe in the small harbour, but nothing too dramatic happened. When they returned to the gate, the group had one final chat with Nave before they were off. Before they left Ruby let Nave in on a secret.

Once the group had left, Sepi begun cleaning the rooms they had stayed in. Once she was done, she walked downstairs to find Nave there waiting.

Sepi sighed. “So, what do you want?”

“Old lady Sepi…”

Before she could continue, Sepi interrupted her. “Please, I know I am old, but don’t call me Old lady. That’s just rude.”

“Ah, I am sorry!” Nave apologized quickly.

“So, what did you want?”

“I uhm. I heard from Miss Rose that you had a lot of weapons here?”

Sepi sighed. “Course you did.”

“I was wondering, may I please borrow some?”

“What? What do you need guns for?” Sepi asked confused.

“I want to…” She straightened her back. “I want to become a warrior. I want to learn how to fight. So please! Let me borrow and train with your equipment!”

Sepi shot her a questioning look. “You want to become a warrior?”

Nave nodded. “Yes. I might not be able to become a huntress, but I wish to at least be strong enough to protect this town.”

Sepi let out a sigh. “I’m too damn old to become a teacher.”

“Please! You don’t have to teach me, just let me borrow some stuff!”

“And let you get yourself killed? Not a chance.”

Nave looked at the ground depressed. “I guess that is a no then.”

“I did not say that.” She begun walking to the back room. “Come on then, let’s get started.”

Nave looked at her excited. “Wait, didn’t you say you were too old to teach me?”

“I did.” She looked at Nave and smirked. “Being too old never stopped me before.”

And with that, Nave followed Sepi to the armoury, where they would start training.

* * *

The group all shared the private jet Schnee had called. They decided to drop Blake and Yang home first since they were closer. The flight home was just a few hours, and it went by fast with small talk and discussing the recent hunt. Once the airship landed near where Blake and Yang lived, they gathered their belongings and prepared to leave. Once the jet landed, and the couple stepped outside, they turned to Weiss and Ruby.

“You sure you guys don’t want to stay for coffee?” Blake asked.

“We are fine, thank you very much.” Weiss answered as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist. “Besides, we must rush home, so I can begin making her presentable. We got a lot of stuff planned for tomorrow.”

Ruby leaned in against Weiss. “But I hope I see you guys again soon!”

Weiss nodded her head. “I wish so too. Remember, you two are welcome to visit us any time you wish. Just a word, and I will make sure you are picked up.”

Yang nodded her head. “Sounds good to me. We’ll definitely have to have a get together soon.” She pointed at Ruby. “And once we do, I will take you down!”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang. “Just promise you wont cry when you lose.”

Yang was about to retort something, but Blake grabbed her arm and begun pulling her towards the house. “Sorry Weiss, I’m pulling this oaf away before they get into another argument about a game.”

Weiss chuckled. “Have a good night you two. I hope we see soon.”

Ruby yelled out happily. “Remember, we love you very much!”

Blake waved back. “We love you guys too Ruby.”

The private jet took off again, and begun transporting Ruby and Weiss back to Atlas, where Weiss had planned big events for them.

Blake and Yang entered their home and dropped their bags on the ground. Yang walked over to their sofa, and just slumped down. “Phew. Home sweet home.”

Blake joined her on the sofa. “The mission sure turned out to be more difficult than expected.”

Yang smirked. “But like always, we are victorious.”

Blake nodded. “Hope Innsmouth can rest easy now.”

Yang turned to Blake, as a grin appeared on her face. “Well, I know somebody who won’t be getting any rest tonight.”

Before Blake could react to what Yang had said, Yang had already begun climbing on top of her, and soon enough, Yang was straddling her. “Y-yang?”

Yang smirked as she leaned in close. “If I remember correctly, somebody wanted to write a whole chapter in a smutty story with me.” She leaned right up to Blakes ear. “I think we should begin writing.”

Blake bit her lips. “We have been home for a minute, and you are already doing this?”

“What, you don’t want to do this?” Yang asked playfully as her hands found their way to Blakes cat ears, where they begun their gentle stroking.

Blake closed her eyes as she let herself relax. “I did not say that.”

Yang giggled. “Well then, let’s get writing.”

The couple exchanged a passionate kiss, that would be followed by more and more kisses throughout the night. Yang was true to her words, there was no rest for either of them that night. But not because fear of grimm, but because they enjoyed each other with passion that no monster could rival.

And because Yang just had way too much stamina and aimed to please too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. My first fan fiction ever. It was not much, and It definitely is not as impressive as some stories I have read, but still I kind of feel proud.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you found entertainment in this little story of mine.
> 
> And a special thanks to sangheilitat117 on Fanfiction.net and SimplyKorra (weissrose) here on this site.  
> Without their fanfictions, I would never have written mine.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, first part of my little short story. I first planned on writing the whole thing and posting it, but I figured this will be a good way of getting some feedback. After all, this is what I am trying to do, become a better writer. 
> 
> Also, I am pretty happy with the text so far, but I am sure it must not look very impressive to a native English speaker.  
> Please bare with me, as I try to become a better writer! Any help I get will be appreciated!
> 
> Next time on the second part, the duo will begin planning their attack, and they call in some backup. Looks like everybody's favorite red caped dolt will be joining the fight.


End file.
